The new Bodyguard
by TheFanfic100
Summary: [clexa]/ modern / Le père de Clarke engage un nouveau garde du corps qui se trouve être Lexa. Comment les deux jeunes femmes vont être amenées à se rencontrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à nos deux héroïnes préférées ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voilà je commence ma première histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je fais mon maximum pour éviter les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, cela m'encouragerait à continuer. Pour ce qui est du post, je me tient à un chapitre par semaine, deux si j'ai de l'avance mais ce sera rare.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Le début est beaucoup basé sur Clarke, vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

POV Clarke :

Enfin une petite semaine de repos, je n'en peux plus des cours et des partiels ! Je quitte Boston et Harvard pour quelques temps et direction New-York pour quelques jours « off » chez mes parents. J'aperçois Raven au loin, une de mes meilleures amies et ma coloc en même temps. Je lui dis bonne chance car il lui reste une dernière épreuve. Puis je me dirige vers le parking pour récupérer ma voiture et rouler jusqu'à New-York.

En arrivant sur le parking, j'aperçois Finn, un garçon de ma promo. Je suis déjà allée à quelques soirées avec lui il est plutôt sympa mais un peu collant.

« Hey Clarke !

-Salut Finn, ça va ?

-Ouais ouais, dernier partiel de passé alors la belle vie jusqu'aux prochains maintenant. T'as prévu quelques trucs ces jours-ci ? me demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non désolée Finn je vais à New-York chez mes parents pour me reposer quelques jours.

-Ah d'accord, dommage j'avais quelques bonne soirées de prévues, tu aurai pu m'accompagner.

-Une prochaine fois peut-être. Aller, à plus !

-Ouais salut !

Je mets le contact, allume la radio et démarre en direction de New-York. J'en ai pour environ 5h de route, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien conduire et la route est sympa. Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai toutes mes affaires et je mets les gaz.

 _-Elipse trajet- Arrivée à New-York –_

Ah, ça y est, j'aperçois New-York et il est presque 18h. Je m'arrête pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère et me dirige en direction de chez moi.

Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose : mes clés. Elles sont restées accrochées dans l'entrée de notre appart avec Raven. Ma mère ne doit pas être rentrée, je vais plutôt aller demander celles de mon père qui travaille à peine deux rues plus loin.

Je me gare sur le parking réservé au personnel et rentre dans cet immense immeuble qui surplombait toute la ville. Même de loin on pouvait y lire « Polaris Company », le nom de l'entreprise que mon père a fondé bien avant ma naissance et qui est une entreprise spécialisé dans l'étude de l'espace.

Je salue gentiment Echo, la secrétaire à l'accueil, et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au tout dernier étage, là où est le bureau de mon père. Plusieurs personnes sont assises dans sa petite salle d'attente, presque que des hommes en costards et avec leur CV dans les mains. Je suppose qu'ils sont là pour l'entretient afin de devenir le prochain garde du corps du mon père, il m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours au téléphone. Je ne leur prête pas attention et ouvre directement le bureau de Jake Griffin, alias mon père. Bien sûr il était en entretient, j'aurai du frapper à la porte…

« -Oui, c'est pour quoi Clarke ? »

-Ah, heu, excuse-moi tu es en entretient…

-Oui mais maintenant que tu es là, que veux-tu ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes clés ? J'ai oublié les miennes... »

Il me les lance, me dit au revoir et je sors en m'excusant encore une fois.

En sortant, je remarque une nouvelle personne dans la petite salle. C'est une femme, elle est de dos et admire les tableaux accrochés au mur. Elle doit faire quelques centimètres de plus que moi, brune les cheveux resserrés dans un chignon soigné et un tailleur chic. Elle se retourne en entendant ma présence. Elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge et est très jolie, elle a les yeux aussi verts qu'un millier d'émeraudes.

Elle aussi me regarde droit dans les yeux puis se rassoit.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille m'intrigue. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions que ça et prend le chemin inverse, direction la maison, ou devrai-je dire l'immense villa de mes parents pour quelques jours de repos bien mérités après des partielles épuisantes.

En rentrant, j'entends ma mère qui vient sûrement de rentrer elle aussi. Abigail Griffin, Abby pour les intimes, c'est ma mère. C'est une grande chirurgienne qui travaille dans un centre hospitalier renommé à environ 1h de chez nous. Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'elle a rencontré mon père alors qu'elle était encore infirmière et mon père, lui, finissait ses études. Mon père sortait d'une manifestation assez violente et avait pris quelques mauvais coups. C'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de lui et ça a été directement le coup de foudre. 10 plus tard, c'est une grande chirurgienne et un patron de sa propre entreprise mais l'amour qui porte encore l'un pour l'autre est encore autant présent, si ce n'est plus. C'était le couple parfait si on veut. J'entendis ma mère m'appeler :

« -Clarke ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin ! dit-elle en m'embrassant.

-Moi aussi maman. Je lui tends les fleurs et elle me remercie. Tu sais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je suis repartie.

-Un mois et demi c'est bien trop pour une mère, rigole-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui oui, je me doute. Je reste là pour environ une semaine et après je retourne à la coloc avec Raven, on a prévu des trucs ensemble.

-D'accord, ça marche. Tu veux boire quelque chose avant que ton père ne rentre dîner avec nous ?

-Non merci maman, ça va aller. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires dans ma chambre et je viendrai t'aider à préparer à manger.

-Non pas besoin, me dit-elle avec un sourire, va te reposer un peu.

-Ok, appelle-moi si tu as quand même besoin d'aide ou si tu veux un peu de compagnie »

Sur ce, je décharge ma voiture et me dirige à l'étage, dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison.

J'ai une des chambres les plus excentrées de la maison, mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. J'aime être au calme pour lire ou écouter de la musique mais par-dessus tout, pour dessiner ou peindre. J'étudie beaucoup de matières en vue de devenir avocate ou un métier en rapport avec la justice, mais ma véritable passion c'est le dessin. Alors, à côte de ma chambre je dispose d'une petite pièce assez bien éclairée où il y a tout mon matériel pour peindre. J'y passe parfois de longues heures voire journées sans voir le temps passé. Ça me ressource et me vide la tête.

Sinon ma chambre est, certes grande, mais banale. J'ai emmené la plupart de mes affaires à ma colloc. Il reste seulement mon bureau, mon lit et une étagère avec encore quelques photos de mes parents ou de mes années lycée.

Je mets mon sac sur mon lit et commence à la vider mais j'entends mon téléphone qui sonne et décroche en le calant sur mon épaule pour continuer de ranger mes affaires.

« -Ouais Raven ?

-Hey Clarke, j'ai enfin terminée mes partiels ! Youpiiii !

Je l'entends crier comme un enfant au téléphone, ça me fait rire.

-Hey Raven, je sais que tu vas bien fêter ça, mais s'il-te-plaît ne saccage pas l'appartement si tu fais une fête chez nous.

-Mais t'inquiète tu me connais !

-Ouais c'est pour ça que je te préviens, parce que la dernière fois, on a mis trois jours à enlever les mauvaises odeurs et décoller les…

-Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! me coupe-t-elle.

-Ahahah c'est bon j'arrête de t'embêter. Sinon des plans de prévus ?

-Ouais ce soir Finn m'a invité à une de ses soirées à l'appart des gars.

-Hm, fis-je pensive.

-Oui je sais ce que tu penses, mais t'inquiète je ferai gaffe !

-D'accord. Bon je te laisse, je rentre sûrement la semaine prochaine.

-Ça marche Griff' salut ! »

Et sur ce magnifique surnom pas très imaginatif, elle raccrocha. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas quand elle va seule dans ce genre de fêtes. « Les gars » comme elle dit, ce sont la coloc de Finn, Bellamy, le duo Jasper et Monty ainsi que Wells. Ils font souvent des soirées du genre « Projet X » dans leur immense appart. Ce genre de soirée où il vaut mieux y aller à deux pour ne pas courir de risques. Je connais déjà Finn ainsi que Wells qui est un très bon ami et plus sage que les quatre autres garçons. Bellamy est un coureur de jupons mais très gentil. Jasper et Monty sont deux amis d'enfance qui sont tous les deux en « Développement Informatique et sciences de l'ingénieur ». Ce sont les deux rigolos de la bande, toujours à plaisanter et à faire des cocktails très bizarre en soirée.

Raven est toujours partante pour une soirée, c'est toujours moi qui joue la rabat joie en lui disant de ne pas y aller ou de réviser à la place. Sur le coup elle râle mais me remercie tout le temps après quand elle passe ses partiels avec succès.

Bref, j'en étais là dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère qui m'appelait d'en bas. Enfin « appeler » est un bien faible mot. Elle devait hurler pour que je puisse l'entendre de ma chambre. Je crie un rapide « j'arrive ! » et embarque mon téléphone pour la rejoindre.

Je descends les escaliers et aide ma mère à mettre la table juste avant que mon père n'arrive. Il embrasse rapidement ma mère et me serre dans ses bras.

« -J'en profite de ne pas être en entretient, dit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Oui excuse-moi papa, j'aurai du frapper ou même te prévenir, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, à vrai dire le jeune homme avec qui je m'entretenais était d'un ennui…

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi un nouveau garde du corps ?

-Tu sais celui d'avant s'est pris un mauvais coup lors d'une interview un peu mouvementée et a préféré arrêter.

Il était vrai qu'être le garde du corps de mon père n'est pas de tout repos. Il était toujours en déplacement dans les quatre coins du pays pour donner des conférences ou interview à propos de l'espace puisque c'est un grand astrophysicien, avec une longue renommée. Ses ennemis étaient nombreux aussi : pas d'accord avec ses idées, ses façons de faire ou à l'inverse voulant en savoir plus que de raisons et ainsi essayer de voler certaines idées ou plans…Bref ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Je continuais de parler avec lui :

-Ah oui je me souviens, c'était à Los Angeles non ?

-Oui c'est ça. Je me suis entretenu avec une trentaine de personnes aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Verdict ? Un nouveau garde du corps ?

-Non pas un nouveau. Mais UNE nouvelle, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui ? répondis-je en feignant l'indifférence, et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Alexandria Woods.

 **Oui, le premier chapitre c'est pour vous situer et vous présentez la situation, mais je pense que la suite vous plaira ;)**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Je publie en début de semaine car je pense pouvoir publier un autre chapitre ce week-end étant donné que j'ai de l'avance ;) Je réponds aux reviews en bas et donne quelques infos concernant la suite.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si on reste encore dans un début d'histoire. Je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres futurs et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir du Clexa ;)**

 **Profitez bien et rendez vous en bas !**

POV Clarke

-Très bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que tous les autres ?

-Oh et bien elle a un cursus intéressant et surprenant pour une jeune femme comme elle elle sait se défendre et ainsi assurer ma protection. Ah ! Et elle a du répondant, j'aime bien ça.

-D'accord… »

Je ne posais pas plus de questions et terminais de mettre la table. On prenait notre temps pour manger, cela faisait un mois et demi que je ne les avais pas vu alors je leur raconte comment se passe mes cours, ma coloc et ne leur parle même pas de Raven puisqu'ils la connaissent presque mieux que moi. On s'est mises en colocation dès notre première année de fac ensemble et le courant est tout de suite très bien passé. Elle vient quelques fois ici, chez mes parents pour se reposer aussi.

Le repas se termine tranquillement puis je monte dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis prise d'une certaine curiosité alors j'allume mon ordinateur portable et lance le moteur de recherche.

« Voyons voir qui tu es Alexandria Woods… » pensais-je à haute voix.

Peu de résultats, une page Facebook qui a l'air de dater avec un paysage en guise de photo de profil. Ok ça ne m'avance pas trop là… Bon Wikipédia rien non plus, ce qui est assez normal après tout. Ah tient le site de l'armée de terre, elle a un profil avec un numéro de matricule… C'est curieux, elle paraît plutôt jeune pour avoir fait carrière dans l'armée mais bon. J'en étais là dans mes recherches, infructueuses soit dit en passant, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

« Entrez !

Mon père rentre et s'assoit sur mon lit :

\- Je sais que tu as un stage dans la fin de ton semestre Clarke, tu ne veux pas le faire dans l'entreprise ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de plusieurs choses… Tout d'abord je ne sais pas en quoi me spécialiser.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais être avocate ou juge ?

-Si ça me plairait beaucoup mais j'ai tellement de possibilités…

-Ah tu es bien une Griffin toi, à vouloir tout essayé ! me lance-t-il avec un regard compatissant.

-Oui, mais je pense quand même beaucoup à être avocat.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire un stage à Polaris, on se fait tellement provoquer et attaquer par les concurrents que tu ne t'ennuieras pas je te promets ! En plus on pourra passer pas mal de temps ensemble, tu m'accompagneras dans mes conventions et comme ça tu verras aussi l'envers du décor. C'est pas mal ça peut te donner une idée franche du métier et je ne te ferai pas de traitement de faveur, à la dur ! dit-il en rigolant.

-Oui pourquoi pas, cela me permettra d'acquérir de l'expérience, ça peut être bien pour mon mémoire à la fin de mes études, qui, mine de rien, se rapprochent petit à petit.

-Et bien tu vois ! Tu as des papiers ? Il faut que je remplisse quelque chose comme quoi je te prends en stage ?

-Oui j'ai tout rapporté au cas où. Par contre le stage n'est pas avant 2 mois.

-Oui j'étais au courant. Et combien de temps il dure ?

-Quatre semaines, au bout desquelles je devrais faire un rapport complet sur ce que j'ai fait, mon rôle etc… Tu connais la suite.

-D'accord. Tu m'apporteras les papiers demain, je vais te laisser pour te reposer.

-Ca marche papa, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Puis il sortit de ma chambre. Mais juste avant de descendre et de retourner auprès de ma mère, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me lança :

-Au fait, demain ne t'inquiète pas si tu entends un peu de bruit, je fais venir Alexandria, ma nouvelle garde du corps pour lui faire signer tous les papiers officiels et parler de mon fonctionnement lors des meetings et tout ça. »

Ah. Ok. Bon et bien comme ça j'aurai peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Il fallait que je la joue finement pour pouvoir les écouter sans me faire surprendre, mais connaissant ma discrétion légendaire, je vais peut-être jouer franc jeu et aller me présenter… Mouais je verrai bien demain. J'envoie un dernier message à Raven pour être sûre qu'elle aille bien et vais me coucher, il n'est que 22h30 mais le rythme insoutenable des cours et mon trajet pour venir jusqu'ici m'ont épuisé. Je n'ai pas de mal à trouver le sommeil et plonge directement dans les bras de Morphée.

 _\- Ellipse de la nuit –_

Je me réveille tranquillement et je tourne la tête. Mon audio-réveil m'indique qu'il est seulement 9h15, j'ai pass » une bonne nuit mais j'aimerai bien me rendormir un peu. Je commence à fermer les yeux quand je me rappelle qu'Alexandria doit venir, et donc je ne peux décemment pas me présenter en étant encore un pyjama. Pyjama d'ailleurs composé d'un tee-shirt « I drink and I know things » et d'un shorty noir. Et oui, fan de Game of Thrones.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je me botte le train et me dirige tranquillement en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'avale en vitesse mon bol de céréales et mon café puis remonte en direction de la salle de bain. Ma mère et mon père ne sont pas là, ma mère doit sûrement travailler à l'hôpital et mon père, lui, doit traiter des dossiers dans son bureau.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et regarde quelques petites minutes les news du matin et regarde si je n'ai pas un appel en absence ou des messages de Raven, mais c'est le silence radio. Je l'appellerai bien tout à l'heure pour lui demander des nouvelles. Je prends donc un jean noir basique troué aux genoux et un tee-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreau par-dessus.

 _\- Douche –_

Je suis prête à sortir de la salle de bain quand j'entends des voix en bas. Ca y est elle est arrivée. Mais pourquoi je stresse comme ça, c'est elle qui vient signer un contrat pas moi. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et descend pour aller me présenter. Arrivée en bas mon père, qui venait de faire rentrer Alexandria, m'interpella :

« -Ah ? Déjà levée la marmotte ?

-Papa…

-Clarke, je te présente Alexandria Woods.

-Appeler moi Lexa monsieur Griffin, il n'y a que vous qui m'appeler Alexandria.

-Très bien, mais hors interview appelle moi Jake alors, fit-il avec un sourire sincère.

-Deal.

Je les regardais discuter quand mon père me présenta :

-Alexan… Lexa, se reprit-il, voici Clarke, ma fille.

-Enchantée

-De même, dit Lexa avec un léger sourire.

-Suivez-moi Lexa, allons dans mon bureau pour signer les papiers du contrat.

-Je vous suis. »

Et je les regardais s'en aller. Avant de rentrer dans le bureau de mon père, Lexa me regarde une dernière fois et je n'arrive pas à déceler son expression à ce moment-là. Je les perds de vu puis remonte dans ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur cette fille. Un appel de Raven me sort de mes pensées et décroche :

« -Rav' ?

-Hey hey hey crie pas je t'en supplie…

-Je n'ai pas crié, mais à ce que j'entends, t'as plutôt bien arrosé tes partiels toi.

-Tu n'as même pas idée

-Vas-y raconte-moi je suis toute ouïe, finis-je en rigolant.

-Hey bien c'était vraiment ouf comme fête, si bien que je me demande qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on fêtera notre diplôme… Bref y'avait plein de monde, autant de filles que de garçons, de l'alcool à flot tu t'en doute, pas mal de pizza enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne fête étudiante quoi. J'ai même gagné au Beer Pong contre Bellamy ! T'aurai vu comment il était deg !

-Ok ok, pas de cavalier ? T'as fini la nuit toute seule ?

-Hmm pas vraiment mais je ne veux pas t'en parler au téléphone, je te raconterai tout ça quand tu rentreras, là je dois décuver parce que je ne suis vraiment pas belle à voir !

-Ouais tu m'étonnes avec ce que je viens de t'entendre dire…

-Ouais aller salut Griif' !

-C'est ça, salut Rav ! »

En y repensant, moi aussi je devais lui parler de certaines choses, ou plutôt d'une certaine fille. Je n'ai jamais parlé de mon orientation sexuelle avec mes parents, pas que j'ai honte mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas prête à leur dire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est pas sérieux. Pour l'instant, on va dire que je profite et je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion encore de leur dire étant donné que je ne suis sortie que quelques fois avec des filles, et ce n'était que des amourettes de passage. Ma plus longue histoire a été avec Bellamy, mais quand j'ai découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une histoire sérieuse, j'ai préféré laisser tomber avec lui.

 _\- Ellipse reste de la matinée –_

Ce midi je ne mange qu'avec mon père. Ma mère mange très souvent à l'hôpital le midi, elle n'a pas le temps de rentrer à la maison. Mon paternel décide de manger dehors, à un restaurant New-yorkais très sympa que l'on connaît depuis longtemps, « The Ark ». C'était un restaurant avec une ambiance très familial, mais où l'on a notre propre intimité. On vient manger ici quand on en a l'occasion. J'ai apporté les papiers pour mon stage avec moi.

« Bien, commence mon père, montre-moi tes papiers.

-Tient, les voici. Tu as juste à signer ici. Mon stage est du 15 mai au 20 juin.

-Ah c'est donc dans 2 mois. Ça tombe très bien, en mai/juin j'ai tout le temps plein de conventions, surtout avec le salon annuel sur les sciences de l'espace qui approche. Ça va être quelque chose tu vas voir !

-Très bien. Tu me diras à quoi m'attendre, histoire que je ne vienne pas en touriste.

-Oui. Je pense d'ailleurs t'assigner un garde du corps pendant que tu feras ton stage à Polaris.

-Non papa, ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas avoir un gorille à mes talons tout le temps.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, je suis le patron et en plus de ça tu es ma fille donc si mes ennemis veulent me toucher, ils peuvent s'en prendre à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu coures des risques. Et puis, Lexa n'a pas l'air de te déranger, tu t'es même levé plus tôt pour pouvoir l'accueillir, je me trompe ? finit-il avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

Je rougis mais m'empressa de lui demander pour oublier mon malaise :

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu me dis… Sinon tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un parcours particulier, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Je connaissais déjà à moitié la réponse, mais je voulais voir si il pouvait me dire autre chose :

-Eh bien si tu veux tant lui parler, invite là !

-Non non, c'est bon je demandais juste…

Déçu de sa réponse et encore quelque peu gênée, je pris mon menu pour pouvoir commander.

 _\- Ellipse repas –_

Une fois rentrée, je préviens mon père que je m'absente l'après-midi et je décide de rendre visite à Octavie, une amie depuis le lycée. Elle étudie à New-York, de ce fait je profite d'être ici pour lui rendre visite. J'arrive devant sa maison et sonne à la porte :

«- Non, Clarke ?!

-Et oui c'est moi !

Elle me serre dans ses bras amicalement.

-Dis donc, t'aurai pu me rendre visite avant !

-Je suis désolée mais bon, les études et tout… tu connais

-Ouais je sais je suis en plein dedans aussi, c'est vraiment la galère. Mais je suppose que comme moi, tu as fini tes partiels, d'où ta présence ici je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as raison ! Je voulais profiter de mes parents et avoir un peu de repos avant de reprendre. Et donc passer te voir par la même occasion.

-C'est gentil. Moi aussi j'ai fini mes partiels, et je suis tellement crevée que je pense dormir tous les jours qu'il me reste avant de reprendre !

-Quel programme ! dis-je en rigolant.

Je passe l'après-midi avec Octavia, on se raconte les derniers ragots, que ce soit de New-York ou de Boston (Harvard est à Boston) puis vers 18h je décide qu'il est temps de partir pour la laisser tranquille et commence à rentrer à pieds. Il fait assez doux pour un mois de mars et j'aime bien marcher dans la semi pénombre du soir dans les grandes allées éclairées. Je reçois un message et regarde mon téléphone. Je ne fais pas attention où je marche et bouscule quelqu'un assez fortement. Je m'arrête et me retourne pour m'excuser quand je crois reconnaître cette personne.

« - Attention mademoiselle… Clarke ?

Bien sûr sur les centaines de passants qui marchaient ici chaque jour, il fallait que je bouscule la garde du corps de mon père.

-Oh Lexa.. Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où je marchais, c'est ma faute.

-Ce n'est rien. Peu de gens s'excuse. Mais ne crois-tu pas que l'on pourrait se tutoyer ? Après tout, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge.

-Si vous vo.. si tu veux. Donc tu habites dans le coin ?

-Hm oui à quelques rues, mais j'aime bien marcher le soir, ajoute-t-elle l'air pensive.

-Heu, ok, très bien. Je vais y aller. Je pense que nous serons amenées à nous revoir de toute façon Lexa.

-Oui, puissions-nous nous revoir.

Et sur cette phrase, elle me laissa dans les rues de New-York.

 **Voilà ! Une vraie première rencontre dans ce chapitre :)**

 **Merci au Guest, à** **Jessie943 et à MaraCapucin pour les reviews :D**

 **May we meet again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Comme promis un nouveau chapitre en ce samedi après-midi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review. Lisez bien jusqu'en bas, j'ai des petites questions pour la suite concernant des personnages et je réponds aux reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

POV Clarke 

Ma semaine de repos arrive sur sa fin, je suis à la fois déçue de devoir reprendre les cours et quitter mes parents, mais je suis quand même contente à l'idée de revoir Raven. Et puis de toute façon, je reviens ici dans à peu près deux mois pour mon stage, alors deux mois passés à étudier et à faire la fête, ça va passer plutôt vite je pense.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et j'ai l'impression de ramener plus de choses que je n'en avais en arrivant. Et ce n'est pas une impression au vu de ma voiture plus remplie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai dû emporter mon chevalet et mon attirail pour peindre, mais l'inspiration vient depuis quelques temps et ça me manque vraiment de ne pas peindre. Ça me fait une échappatoire.

Je finis de charger ma voiture et rentre dans la maison pour dire au revoir à ma mère et mon père qui m'attendent tous les deux dans le salon.

« -Ça y est, tu nous quittent déjà ? me dit ma mère avec un air déçu.

-Oui maman, désolée mais les cours vont recommencer dans quelques jours et je voudrais profiter un peu de Raven avant. Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais revenir hein ! Je fais mon stage avec papa à Polaris d'ici deux mois, donc on pourra se voir presque tous les jours pendant un mois.

-Oui je sais bien, mais c'est toujours dur pour une mère de voir partir son enfant

-Hey mais je suis là moi Abby, dit mon père

-Ah ah bon je vous laisse ! »

J'embrasse une dernière fois ma mère et mon père puis monte dans ma voiture en vérifiant cette fois ci que je n'avais rien oublié. Je démarre ma playlist au hasard, et ça tombe sur _Hometown_ des _Twenty One pilots._ J'adore cette chanson. Je vérifie le niveau d'essence et mets le cap sur Boston.

 _\- Ellipse trajet -_

Enfin arrivée. Je sors une partie de mes sacs et me dirige vers l'entrée de notre appart. Je sonne car je ne peux pas sortir mes clés étant donné mes mains prises. Au bout de quelques secondes, Raven m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire puis m'aide à finir de décharger ma voiture. Une fois chose faite, je m'assois et commande des pizzas pour nous deux car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire à manger et elle non plus.

Une fois nos pizzas en mains, où plutôt en bouche, on prend place sur le canapé rouge du salon pour discuter.

« -Alors Clarkie les vacances chez papa et maman Griffin ?

-Arrête Rav' de m'appeler comme ça… Mais les vacances étaient plutôt bien. Très reposante et… intéressante.

J'ai dû prendre un air songeur car Raven remarque aussitôt mon changement de comportement et s'empresse de me questionner :

-Intéressante comment ?

-Hmm intéressante, c'est tout.

-Mouais mouais arrête, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

-Rien rien, juste je suis curieuse par le nouveau garde du corps de mon père.

-Ah un beau gosse au torse bombé ? ajoute-t-elle dans un éclat de rire

-Pas un mais une.

-Ahhh je comprends mieux ton petit air mystérieux…

-Et toi ? Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

-Hmmm si, c'est heu… compliqué… je

-Raven, on est coloc et avant tout amie depuis notre première année de fac, tu sais plus que n'importe qui que quoi que tu me dises ou quoi que t'ai fait, je ne te jugerai pas.

-Et bien, je me posais quelques questions depuis quelques temps, tu sais à propos de ma sexualité… Eh bien je crois que je suis aussi attirée par les filles.

-Ah bah tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué à dire !

-Oui. Mes « doutes » se sont confirmés à la soirée des garçons, il y avait une fille qui me faisait des signes plus que subjectifs et je ne vais pas te faire un dessin mais des vêtements ont volés et j'ai passé une très bonne nuit.

-Ok je vois. Je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé. C'est sérieux avec elle ?

-Oh non je pense que c'était juste un coup comme ça. Mais elle a été très gentille et j'ai même encore son numéro.

-Je vois. Bon on se mate un film ? »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Raven part chercher son ordi. On regarde pour la énième fois la trilogie _Men in Black_ mais je m'endors avant la fin du dernier, je n'en peux plus. Raven me réveille pour me dire d'aller me mettre au lit, conseil que j'applique immédiatement puisque je me mets sous ma couette et je m'endors aussitôt.

 _\- Ellipse nuit-_

Je me réveille vers midi, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je me lève et vais dans le salon. Raven me rejoint et on mange un bout ensemble

Après s'être préparées on décide d'aller faire les boutiques. A peine sortie dans la rue, le téléphone de Raven sonne :

« -Allô ?

 _-Ouais Raven c'est Finn_

-Ah salut Finn, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

 _-Eh bien on fait une soirée à l'appart encore une fois ce soir ? Tu peux venir ?_

Elle me regarde, je lui fais non de la tête.

-Oui pas de problème ON sera là.

Je le savais la traîtresse ! Elle a fait exprès d'appuyer sur le "on" puisque Finn s'empresse de demander :

 _-On ? Il y aura Clarke ?_

-Oui oui, elle a hâte ! A ce soir !

Et sur ce mensonge, elle raccroche.

-T'es pas possible Raven ! Je ne voulais pas sortir ce soir et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas voir Finn ! Il va encore s'imaginer que je lui plais à cause de toi.

-Oh c'est bon c'est l'affaire de quelques heures, et si tu n'as pas trop envie d'y aller soule toi bien comme ça tu te souviendras plus de rien, ajoute-t-elle dans un demi sourire.

-Hors de question je préfère rester maître de moi-même pour ne pas me retrouver dans le lit de je ne sais qui le matin.

-Je sais bien, je rigolais. Bon on finit notre séance shopping en faisant un détour pour acheter de quoi boire. »

On passe par une supérette du coin et Raven achète une bouteille de Téquila, puis on va à l'appart pour se changer et prendre des affaires de rechanges.

On arrive à la soirée vers 20h mais la maison est déjà noire de monde. J'aperçois Bellamy au loin et vais lui dire bonjour.

«- Salut Bell'

-Hey Clarke ça va ?

-Ouais ça va. Alors on fête quoi ce soir ?

-Des potes de New-York nous rendent visite alors on a organisé une petite soirée.

-Petite ? Ils sont combien vos potes ?

-Ils devaient être 7 ou 8 mais tu sais ils ont eux aussi invités des amis, qui ont invités des amis…

-Aahh ouais je vois le genre. Bon je vais te laisser avant de perdre Raven de vue.

-Ça marche, passe une bonne soirée ! »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Raven est dans la maison où l'on peut entendre les basses qui résonnent et les faisceaux lumineux qui commencent à s'allumer. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée que je vienne. Mais bon j'y suis alors autant tenter de profiter. Je rentre dans la maison, ou plutôt je me contorsionne pour réussir à accéder à la porte d'entrée et j'essaye de repérer Raven dans cette marée humaine. J'observe la foule en tentant de voir ma coloc, mais au lieu de ça, c'est une autre brune étrangement familière que je reconnais : Lexa. D'un coup je me sens bizarre. Elle aussi n'a pas l'air à son aise au milieu de tous ces gens. Je crois qu'elle me remarque et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne me lâche pas pendant dix bonnes secondes. Ses yeux sont d'un vert indescriptibles et ses cheveux sont réunis en plusieurs nattes complexes derrière sa tête ce qui lui laisse le visage dégagé. Elle a un léger maquillage noir qui lui va à merveille. Elle est simplement habillée d'un jean moulant noir et d'une chemise assez chic blanche. Je dois dire qu'elle est canon… Oula je me reprends.

Pour passer à autre chose je vais me chercher un verre. Je me dirige vers ce qui ressemble à un fût rempli de glaçon avec beaucoup de bouteille d'alcool. Je me prends une bière et décide d'aller à l'étage pour pouvoir respirer un peu et être au calme car j'en ai déjà marre. J'arrive en haut et sent une présence derrière moi. Finn me rejoint, il a l'air un peu éméché et commence à me parler :

« -Heyy Clarkee, je suis content que.. que tu sois venue, dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-C'est gentil Finn, mais recule un peu s'il te plaît, tu m'as l'air d'avoir déjà bien abusé de la boisson toi…

\- Aller ça va, on s'est toujours bien entendu… Laisse-toi faire, dit-il en me tenant fermement le bras.

-Finn lâche moi !

La peur s'empare de moi. Finn est bien plus costaud et je n'arrive pas à le repousser malgré les coups que j'essaye de lui mettre. Il commence à me pousser vers une pièce vide et je hurle de plus belle. Je commence à pleurer de rage et de peur. Jamais je n'aurai dû monter seule. Il me pousse violemment dans la pièce et commence à tirer fortement sur mon tee-shirt qui se déchire.

D'un coup la porte d'ouvre en grand et tout se passe très vite. L'inconnu frappe Finn en plein visage, profitant de sa surprise, et lui assène un nouveau coup en plein thorax, ce qui lui coupe momentanément la respiration. Il tombe par terre en geignant et mon sauveur le prend par les bras avec une facilité déconcertante et le jette hors de la pièce puis referme la porte. Il allume la lumière et je le vois.

Enfin je la vois. C'est Lexa qui est venu à mon secours. Je suis encore totalement sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer et de ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle doit remarquer mon état de transe puisqu'elle s'approche doucement.

« -Clarke ? Ça va ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle ajoute :

-C'est moi Lexa, on s'est vue chez ton père. Tu me reconnais ?

A ce moment-là je reprends conscience et fond en larme dans ses bras. Elle se tend au contact mais se laisse faire.

-Merci…, soufflais-je tout doucement.

-De rien, je me suis doutée qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête en le voyant monter à l'étage, et comme je t'ai vue y aller plus tôt, j'ai préféré vérifier.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Je me redresse et remarque que je suis presque en soutien-gorge puisque Finn avait déchiré mon tee-shirt. Je rougis instantanément et Lexa doit le remarquer puisqu'elle ajoute :

-Heu… si tu veux j'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma voiture.

-Moi aussi j'en ai, ils sont juste dans la pièce à côté.

Elle va me les chercher et j'enfile un tee-shirt. J'étais encore dans un état second, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comme cela avait pu presque arriver si Lexa n'était pas intervenue.

-Je vais rentrer je crois, réussis-je à articuler doucement.

-Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner.

-Merci, je veux bien. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur maintenant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est totalement normal. J'irai lui dire deux mots une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

-Merci.

On descend et j'essaye de voir si je trouve Raven pour la prévenir que je m'en vais mais je ne la vois toujours pas. Je prends mon sac et prend la direction de chez moi, Lexa toujours à mes côtés.

Sur le chemin, aucunes de nous deux ne parle mais ce n'est pas un silence gênant, plutôt un silence apaisant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure on arrive devant chez moi, je prends la parole :

-S'il te plaît… Ne dis rien à mon père, je gère ça toute seule.

-Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de « gérer » tout à l'heure.

-Je sais, mais demain je vais régler ce problème. J'irai lui parler avec Bellamy comme ça il n'y aura aucun risque. Ecoute, je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je sais que tu tiendras parole, promets-le moi.

Elle me regarde longuement et sembla hésiter mais elle finit par parler :

-C'est d'accord, je te le promets. Mais en revanche, toi promets-moi de faire plus attention en soirée. Essaye d'être toujours avec quelqu'un.

-C'est promis, merci.

-Bon… A une prochaine fois je pense Clarke…

-Hum… oui… Salut… »

Puis elle part et je ferme la porte. Ce fut une soirée intense en émotion. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait ce soir.

J'essaye d'appeler Raven mais c'est peine perdue. J'espère juste qu'elle aille bien, je regrette un peu de l'avoir laissée seule aussi mais sur le coup je n'y ait pas pensé. Je vais me coucher et je verrai bien demain, en espérant qu'elle rentre dans la nuit. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone : il était affiché 1h de matin. Il n'était vraiment pas tard mais je suis totalement épuisée donc je me glisse dans mon lit et tombe dans un profond sommeil.

 _\- Ellipse nuit –_

J'ouvre un œil et je vois qu'il est 10h. Je ne suis plus fatiguée alors je décide de me lever et d'aller voir su Raven est rentrée. J'entrouvre discrètement sa porte de chambre : soulagement, elle est dans son lit. Certes elle est encore habillée, avec ses chaussures et sur la couette, mais elle est rentrée. Je décide de lui enlever ses chaussures et sa jupe trop serrée et je la mets sous sa couette. Elle me remerciera plus tard. Je vais me faire couler un café et je m'installe dans ma chambre devant une toile blanche. Je repense à toute la soirée d'hier et envoie un message à Bellamy pour lui dire qu'il faut que je lui parle, que c'est important. Il me répond aussitôt en me disant de venir quand je veux cet après-midi à leur appart.

J'attrape un livre et commence à lire. Je ne vois pas le temps qui passe, si bien que c'est Raven, alias, « gueule de bois » qui vient me tirer de ma léthargie.

« - Yo Clarke…

-Ah te voilà debout toi, quel exploit.

-Arrête j'ai légèrement abusé hier

-Je sais, il va d'ailleurs falloir qu'on parle.

Elle fronce les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Je lui indique mon lit et elle s'assoit dessus, aspirine en main.

-Je t'écoute.

-Hier, je t'ai perdu de vue assez rapidement, alors je suis rentrée pour prendre une bière espérant rentrer au plus vite. Je décide donc d'aller à l'étage pour plus de tranquillité mais Finn m'a suivie. Au début ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était complètement ivre. Alors il.. il…

-Oh mon dieu Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

-Rien, enfin presque calme toi. Il a commencé à me pousser dans une pièce vide et sombre à côté et m'a ensuite projetée assez violemment sur le lit en arrachant mon tee-shirt. Je me débattais mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que je croyais que tout était perdu, quelqu'un l'a frappé plusieurs fois et l'a mis K.O.

-Ouff, thank god. C'était qui ?

-Justement, c'était Lexa.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

-Tu sais Rav' c'était une grande fête alors y'avait un peu tout le monde. Bref elle m'a sauvé et raccompagné jusqu'ici. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à mes parents. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt devoir rejoindre Bellamy, je voudrais m'expliquer avec Finn mais je ne veux pas le faire seule.

-Je viens !

-Non j'aimerai que tu restes là. Décuve tranquillement, c'est entre lui et moi. Bellamy c'est juste au cas où ça dégénère.

-Hm ok. »

Je la prends dans mes bras et vais me préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis devant leur porte.

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors j'ai une petite question : vous préférez le couple Octaven (Octavia + Raven) ou Linctavia (Lincoln + Octavia) ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai apparaître Lincoln dans l'histoire que ce soit en ami ou petit ami d'Octavia. J'attends vos réponses !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Eliam : C'est cool si t'aime bien. Ce chapitre bouge un peu plus comme tu l'auras remarqué ;)**

 **: C'est gentil, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

 **MaraCapucin : Oui, j'essaie de rallonger les chapitres petit à petit. En espérant que ça te plaise :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Je n'ai pas de jours précis où je publie, juste je le fait une fois par semaine. Concernant la question sur le ship Linctavia ou Octaven, je suis bien embêtée puisque j'ai le même nombre de réponses. Concernant le personnage d'Anya, je le ferai rentrer dans cette histoire mais je ne sais pas encore comment, il me faut donc encore votre avis.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4, bonne lecture !**

POV Clarke :

Je frappe à la porte et Bellamy m'ouvre. Il a l'air encore bien fatiguée mais il est complètement sobre, c'est déjà ça.

« -Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, écoute, hier soir à la soirée ça a failli dégénérer avec Finn…

-Ah oui j'ai vu il a dû se faire prendre dans une baston vu comment il était amoché. Il est partit se coucher juste après.

-Et bien justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Finn a essayé de me violer.

-Quoi ?!

-Il était complètement ivre, il a commencé à me pousser dans une chambre, ça s'est passé super vite… Je me débattais et le frappais mais il ne ma lâchait pas, il avait complètement perdu la tête.

-Comment t'as réussi à t'en sortir ?

-Et bien quand je pensais que tout était perdu, une fille que je connais qui était en bas l'a vue monter et est intervenue juste à temps. C'est elle qui l'a frappé pour le dégager de la chambre. C'est grâce à elle qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus.

-Ok… Je vais vraiment le tuer ce mec

-C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu sois là il faut que je lui parle et je ne veux pas être seule.

-Ok viens on va le réveiller. »

On se dirige vers sa chambre. On allume les lumières et ouvrons les volets pour bien le réveiller. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il a encore beaucoup de bleus au visage et du sang sur ses habits, il ne s'est même pas changé. Ma vision assez amicale pour le brun a complètement changé. Il était peut être ivre, mais cela n'excuse rien.

« - Debout ! hurle Bellamy.

-Quoi encore ?

Il se lève et me voit. Je crois qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose puisqu'il blêmit. Je lui adresse alors la parole :

-Alors Finn tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

-Heu écoute Clarke…

Il commence à s'approcher mais je me recule aussitôt.

-Stop ! Ne t'approche pas ! As-tu conscience de ce que tu as failli me faire hier soir ?

-J'étais ivre, je ne me maîtrisais plus, ce n'est pas ma faute…

-STOP !, le coupa violemment Bellamy, On ne veut pas de violeur ici !

-Je ne l'ai pas violé !

-Non car mon amie est arrivée à temps et elle t'a mis hors de la chambre en te frappant, mais si elle n'était pas arrivée… Je ne veux même pas y penser.

-Finn tu vas prendre tes affaires et tout ce qui t'appartient ici et tu quittes la coloc. Je n'accepte pas les hommes violents ici. Tu as 24h pour tout rassembler et t'en aller.

-Mais mec, j'ai ri…

-DEHORS ! »

Une fois notre petite discussion terminée, je sors dehors pour faire le vide. Je suis contente que Bellamy prenne les choses en mains.

Finn sort en furie par derrière quelques secondes après et insulte Bellamy. Ce dernier vient me rejoindre :

« -Je suis désolé Clarke…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça Bellamy, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as pris les bonnes décisions en le chassant de votre coloc. Je n'aurai pas supporté de le voir encore à une de vos soirées.

-C'est la moindre des choses… »

Je lui dis au revoir et retourne à l'appart.

A peine rentrée, Raven me demande comment ça s'est passé, alors je lui raconte que Finn ne fait plus partit de leur coloc et qu'il devait s'en aller. Elle est contente pour moi et repart se coucher.

J'opte pour une tenue plus décontractée et m'installe à mon chevalet pour peindre, avec ma musique en fond. Là je suis réellement bien. Mes soucis sont réglés, je n'ai rien grâce à Lexa, j'ai les résultats de mes partiels demain et dans quelques semaines je repars rejoindre mon père pour mon stage. Oui tout va pour le mieux.

Je commence alors à peindre. Je ne prête pas attention à ce que je fais, je suis ailleurs et je laisse mes mains exprimer mes pensées. Je reviens sur Terre quand je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus de musique et qu'il commence à faire trop sombre dans la pièce, alors je vais allumer la lumière et je regarde l'heure : 20h30. Ca fait déjà 3 heures que je peints, je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passé. Avant de me réinstaller, je vais voir si Raven et lui proposer de manger un bout avec moi.

« -Rav' ?

-Dans le salon !

Effectivement elle est enveloppée dans une couverture, une grande bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle et une série en marche sur la télévision.

- _The Walking Dead_?

-Yes ! Je n'en suis pas encore à ton niveau, me spoil pas, merci.

-Non t'inquiète je venais juste voir si tu voulais manger un bout.

-Non merci, je risque de le vomir tout de suite après… »

Je rigole et lui souhaite bonne nuit d'avance. J'embarque une bouteille d'eau et quelques biscuits au passage puis retourne dans ma chambre. C'est en y rentrant que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai peint : une femme brune, élancée, avec des peintures de guerre sur le visage. Elle avait l'air impressionnante. Elle portait des grands sabres dans son dos et avait une belle cape rouge, seul élément en couleur sur ma peinture. En la regardant bien, j'avais l'impression que cette femme m'était familière, puis je fais le rapprochement : Lexa.

La guerrière lui ressemblait beaucoup. J'ai dû penser à l'agression d'hier soir en peignant, et la voir se battre m'a fait penser à ça. J'emballe la toile dans un étui et le range au-dessus de mon armoire.

Je m'installe dans mon lit avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux et entame un nouvel épisode de _The Walking Dead_ , le dernier de la première partie de la saison 7. Une fois fini, je vois qu'il est 23h alors je décide de me coucher puisque les cours reprennent dans moins de 3 jours et qu'il faut que je prenne un rythme plus adapté. Je ne mets pas de réveil, sachant que ce serait une de mes dernières grasses-matinées.

 _\- Ellipse nuit -_

Il est à peine 9h mais je me sens bien alors je me lève. Je range les dernières affaires que j'ai ramenées de chez mes parents et vais voir si Raven est réveillée. Elle dort encore alors je vais me préparer et prendre de quoi déjeuner sans faire de bruit. J'ai envie de sortir aujourd'hui et de profiter de ces derniers jours de tranquillité. Il faut aussi que je revois quelques cours histoire de ne pas être larguée quand ça va recommencer. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre des études, heureusement que tout ça se termine à la fin de cette année. Encore faut-il que j'aie mon diplôme et que je décroche un boulot. J'aimerai beaucoup être avocate de grandes entreprises, j'ai peut-être une chance alors avec celle de mon père. Je mets mon manteau et je vais dehors, profiter du calme ambiant et vais trouver un café.

Quand je rentre vers 11h Raven se lève, elle a meilleure mine que ces jours-ci.

Les derniers jours s'enchaînent rapidement, Raven et moi ne sommes plus sortis, on restait à l'appartement pour revoir nos derniers cours pour se remettre dans le bain.

 _\- Ellipse des quelques jours de « vacances » restants -_

Ca y est, faut reprendre le rythme. Heureusement pour moi, je en reprends les cours qu'à 10h, ce qui me laisse plus de temps pour dormir. Mais c'est sans compter sur Raven qui ouvre ma porte en grand et en criant « Y'a pas de raisons pour que je me lève tôt et pas toi ! Bonne journée ! ».

Pourquoi c'est mon amie déjà ? J'ai vraiment envie de la tuer. Mais bon, quitte à être réveillée, autant se préparer. Je vais donc prendre mon petit déjeuner et prépare mes affaires. Je ferme l'appart et monte dans ma voiture.

C'est en arrivant sur le parking que je réalise : je vais devoir supporter la présence de Finn à chaque cours. Un moment de panique s'empare de moi, interrompu par le bruit de klaxon venant de derrière moi : je bloque l'accès au parking.

Je me gare et me dirige vers mon cours en regardant absolument partout autour de moi, j'ai vraiment peur de le recroiser vu la manière dont on s'est quittés la dernière fois. Heureusement j'aperçois Harper au loin, une fille de ma classe. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais je l'ai déjà croisée plusieurs fois lors de soirée. Je la rejoins donc.

« - Salut Harper

-Hey Clarke, ça va ? T'as l'air paniqué

-Oui, j'ai un peu peur de croiser quelqu'un, je peux rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux en parler ?

Je me demande pourquoi elle se montre si avenante avec moi alors que je ne lui parle pas tant que ça hors des cours.

-Non désolée, peut-être une autre fois.

-Ça marche, t'inquiète je comprends. »

On se dirige toutes les deux dans l'amphi et le cours commence.

En sortant, j'envoie un message à Raven pour savoir si on peut manger ensemble ce midi. Elle me répond par l'affirmative et je lui donne rendez-vous dans un petit fast-food à mi-chemin entre son bâtiment et le mien, puisque Raven étudie la physique avancée.

Arrive l'heure de manger, je vais arriver un peu avant elle puisqu'elle quitte ses cours 20 minutes après moi. J'enfile mes écouteurs et commence à marcher quand quelqu'un me retient. Je me retourne et la peur s'empare de moi.

« -Clarke s'il te plaît ne crie pas, je veux juste m'expliquer et m'excuser.

-Finn, n'envenime pas la situation…

-Ecoute je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait et je comprends, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ou de raser les murs pour m'éviter, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas te pardonner et je ne te referai plus jamais confiance, alors s'il te plaît lâche moi et pars.

Il a n'avait pas remarqué qu'il me tenait encore le bras alors il me laisse mais ajoute :

-Je regrette tellement, j'étais ivre je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain je m'en suis tout de suite voulu, je te jure !

-…

-Et puis je ne l'ai pas fait !

-Non Finn, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! Tu ne l'as pas fait uniquement parce que Lexa est intervenue à temps ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte mais je hurlais et me débattais de toute mes forces, alors maintenant ne viens plus jamais me parler surtout si je suis seule sinon je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à aller porter plainte, surtout que j'ai des témoins.

-C'est bon j'ai compris ! »

Je le regarde jusqu'à temps qu'il soit hors de ma vue. Je tremblais encore, sous doute l'adrénaline qui descendait. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui mais j'ai vraiment eu peur. Heureusement que je vois Raven ce midi ça va me changer les idées.

J'atteints le restaurant et prend commande pour nous deux puisque je connaissais par cœur les gouts de Raven à force. A peine assise qu'elle arriva.

« Hey.. Oula tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien toi.

Je lui raconte mon altercation avec Finn.

-Tu devrais faire attention Clarke, t'as vu sa vraie nature, comment il peut être. Tu devrais vraiment aller au commissariat ou en parler à tes parents.

-Non ! Surtout pas, sinon ils vont vouloir me coller un garde du corps, dis-je en rigolant.

-Pas sûre que ça te gêne tant que ça s'ils assignent Lexa à ta protection, ajoute-t-elle l'air malin.

Je rougis instantanément devant sa réponse et m'empresse d'ajouter :

-Mais bien sûr.. Et toi ? T'as ramené personne l'autre jour ?

A elle de rougir maintenant.

-Non… tu sais je ne vais pas en soirée pour forcément ramener quelqu'un.. »

On continue notre conversation jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats que l'on engloutit en quelques minutes seulement. On parle encore un peu et Raven s'excuse en disant qu'elle doit déjà repartir en cours. Je la suis quelques minutes après et me dirige moi aussi dans mon cours de droit magistral. Sans doutes un cours très ennuyeux enseignés par un professeur soporifique, mais ça restait un cours très important, alors je prends des notes en vue de revoir ce cours et de l'approfondir une fois au calme chez moi.

L'après-midi se termine sans encombre ainsi que la soirée.

 _\- Lendemain matin -_

Je me lève à 7h et aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'aller réveiller Raven qui, elle, prenait à 11h. Oui je suis cruelle, mais elle me l'a bien fait une fois. Je décide d'être un peu plus créative, alors je vais discrètement dans sa chambre pour dérègler son horloge qui affiche maintenant 11h30 alors qu'il était en réalité 7h. Puis je coupe volontairement l'eau chaude et cache ses affaires de toilettes. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à la réveiller :

« -Eh Raven ! Debout t'es en retard ! Tu es en train de louper un TD !

-Hmmmm… Qu'est-ce que tu me dis encore…

Elle ouvre un œil et se réveille complètement quand elle aperçoit l'heure.

-Merde ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? crie-t-elle en courant dans la salle de bain. J'attends dans sa chambre et l'entends crier quand elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Puis elle sort de la douche et se dirige dans sa chambre en me demandant si je n'ai pas vu ses affaires de toilettes. C'en est trop pour moi, j'explose de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je suis en retard et pas habillée Clarke !

-J'en peux plus ! Regarde ton téléphone idiote.

Vu son regard, je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre toute la supercherie.

-Je vais te tuer Griffin ! »

Mais au lieu de ça elle va réactiver l'eau chaude et prends un bon bain vu le temps qu'il lui reste. Je l'entends prononcer un petit « à charge de revanche ! » à travers la porte. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige en cours.

Arrivée dans le grand hall, on entend tous l'annonce suivante :

« Tous les élèves de dernière année en droit doivent se rendre immédiatement dans l'amphithéâtre B17 pour une séance administrative. Merci d'avance. »

Je suis prête à parier que c'est pour rendre les papiers de notre stage et de vérifier si tout est bon. Je m'y dirige accompagnée d'Harper qui m'a rejoint sur la route. Arrivée devant l'amphi, une longue file d'élève attendait déjà devant. Génial, je vais en avoir pour la matinée à attendre et à faire remplir toute les autorisations par l'établissement.

2h30 d'attente plus tard, je sortais enfin de là, papiers signés en mains. Tous les cours avaient été annulés en vue de la longue liste d'élève qui attendait encore devant les portes. Je rentre donc à l'appart en prévenant Raven que je n'avais plus cours.

Je passe l'après-midi à revoir mes cours et mon organisation au sujet de mon stage qui se rapproche peu à peu. Vers 17h j'entends Raven qui rentre.

« -Alors c'est moi la paresseuse hein ?

-On a eu une séance administrative au sujet de notre stage de fin de projet, et il restait encore trop de monde qui n'avais pas encore remplis leur papier alors ils ont préféré tout annuler.

-Ok. Bon comme il n'est que 17h et qu'il fait un temps affreux dehors et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bosser ce soir, ça te dit on commande japonais et on se mate un bon film

-Ouais pas de problèmes, je finis de préparer tout ça et j'arrive.

1h plus tard on était devant le dernier Superman en attendant le livreur.

Je pars me coucher vers 22h, et m'endors presque aussitôt.

Les jours suivant se ressemblèrent tous, je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis avec Finn ni avec personnes d'autres. Les cours se passent bien malgré l'énorme charge de travail que j'ai chaque jour. Raven est dans le même état que moi. On ne sort presque plus hormis quelques fois le week-end. Mais bon, tel est le sort des dernières années, comment aimait bien dire Raven. On avait toutes les deux hâte d'en avoir fini avec l'université et les cours.

On est maintenant la veille de mon départ chez mes parents pour débuter mon stage. Je m'y rends une journée à l'avance pour pouvoir m'installer sans avoir tous les employés autour de moi. Je suis excitée à l'idée d'être dans le monde professionnel quelques temps. Je suis aussi contente de retrouver mes parents et je mentirai si je disais que revoir Lexa me déplaisait. Je finissais mes valises quand Raven m'interrompis :

« -Dis donc l'appart va être vide si tu pars pendant un mois…

-Tu n'auras même pas le temps de la remarquer t'inquiète ! T'as tellement de cours en ce moment

-Ouais mais bon je n'aurai plus personne à embêter dès le matin, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Et sinon, comme d'hab, pas de grosses fêtes pendant que je ne suis pas là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière fois ça s'est bien passé, aucune raison que ça fasse autrement maintenant.

-Je sais. Bon tu m'aides à charger mes affaires ? Je vais le faire ce soir comme ça je serai tranquille demain comme je pars vers 9h.

-Pas de problèmes ! »

On finit de charger ma voiture et on va se coucher. Je lui dis au revoir maintenant, car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit levée demain. Je me mets dans mon lit mais n'arrive pas à dormir tout de suite à cause de l'excitation. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que va donner cette période avec mon père dans sa société. J'essaie quand même de m'endormir tôt, étant donné que j'ai de la route demain.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;) Donc pour les chapitres à venir, clexa, clexa, clexa... :)

Et maintenant que je vous ai parlé d'Anya, dites quel couple vous préférez svp ! :)

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 5. Les chapitres qui vont suivre vont se passer pendant le stage de Clarke. Sinon, ça y est, la saison 4 est sortie ! Certes je suis deg car il n'y a plus Lexa mais je vais quand même regarder. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu, je sais quel ship je vais faire, vous le découvrirez plus tard.**

 **Je répondrai aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre. Lisez bien jusqu'en bas, j'ai une question et quelques infos utiles ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

POV Clarke :

Pour une fois, je me suis réveillée avant que mon réveil ne sonne. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Raven. Certes j'aime bien lui faire des blagues avec le réveil mais là elle a vraiment besoin de repos, le rythme des cours est insoutenable.

Je prends donc une rapide douche et je m'habille simplement, aujourd'hui je vais juste m'installer chez mes parents, mon stage ne commence que demain. J'emmène mes dernières affaires à la voiture et je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir déjà emmenée la plupart de mes bagages la veille : jamais je n'aurai eu le courage de descendre tout ça ! Après avoir emmenée les derniers préparatifs, je prends le temps de déjeuner et de me faire couler un café. J'en fais un pour Raven que je laisse dans un thermos, au moins elle sera déjà de bonne humeur au réveil. Je lui laisse aussi un petit mot pour lui rappeler quand je rentre et pour la prévenir que je ne serai presque pas joignable.

Après tout ça, je prends mes clés de voiture et embarque. Je lance ma playlist pour faire passer le voyage et démarre.

 _\- Ellipse trajet –_

Ayant démarré tôt, j'arrive peu avant midi à la maison familiale. Je reconnais la voiture de ma mère, elle a dû finir sa garde de nuit il y a seulement quelques heures. Mon père est également là, ce qui ne m'étonne pas car il m'avait dit qu'il passerait la journée avec moi pour me tenir au courant de ce qui va se passer durant mon stage.

Je sonne puis rentre puisque c'est ouvert. J'aperçois mon père qui entre en me faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits car ma mère dort. On se dirige donc dans son bureau. Mon paternel a vraiment l'air fatigué, de gros cernes lui tombent sous les yeux. Cela ne l'empêche pas de le sourire et de me prendre dans ses bras. Après être tous les deux assis autour de son bureau, je prends la parole :

« -Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué papa, tout va bien ?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, quelques ennuis avec certaines sociétés, mais rien de bien méchant.

-Je vais passer un mois et demi à te défendre et étudier toute l'administration et les droits de cette entreprise, donc j'estime être en droit de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe.

-Quel caractère… On dirait ta mère, dit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Bien. C'est la société _« Jaha enterprise »_ qui me pose problème depuis quelques temps.

-Continue.

-Et bien à chaque évènement où je mets en avant nos recherches, ils essayent à tout prix de prouver que tout ceci est faux et tout ce que je dis n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Si ça s'arrêterait là, il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais ils déclenchent un scandale à chaque conférence que je donne. Ils arrivent à s'introduire et parfois font peur aux personnes présentes car ils n'hésitent pas à employer la violence pour faire taire mes propos.

-Ah oui c'est du sérieux. Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, mon garde du corps fait très bien son travail. Elle désarme à chaque fois avec une facilité déconcertante tous ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop près de moi où ceux qui sèment la zizanie en pleine conférence. Je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir engagée. D'ailleurs en parlant de tout ça, comme tu vas être présente à mes côtés pour de nombreuses conférences de presses, je veux que tu aies aussi un garde du corps. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où _Jaha enterprise_ peut aller pour m'atteindre moi et Polaris. Et avant que tu ne rajoutes quoi que ce soit, c'est non négociable.

-Génial… Je veux au moins choisir moi-même mon gorille, finis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

-En fait tu en as déjà un. C'est mademoiselle Woods qui sera ta garde du corps.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mon père dû remarquer mon trouble puisqu'il me fixait bizarrement. Je m'empresse donc de rajouter :

-Mais et toi ? Tu ne vas pas être sans protection tout de même ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai pensé à tout. J'ai recruté une autre personne pour des situations de ce genre. Il n'y a donc aucun problème. Bon on regarde ce qui nous attend, enfin ce qu'il t'attend car moi je sais déjà tout, pour les semaines à venir ?

-Aller ! »

On va d'abord s'installer pour manger car il est midi passé. Une fois cela fait, on s'installe dans son bureau pour tout préparer.

On a discuté et organisé toute la suite de mon stage pendant près de trois heures. On n'a pas vu le temps passé, c'est seulement quand ma mère est venu nous voir que l'on s'est rendu compte depuis combien de temps on était ici. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire j'aime passer du temps avec mon père en parlant de Polaris. Car si j'aime bien dessiner et que j'étudie le droit, mon autre passion concerne le ciel et ses secrets que mon père tente de m'expliquer à chaque fois. On se perd rapidement dans les conversations mais je sors toujours émerveillée d'une discussion avec mon père.

Après avoir pris congé pour pouvoir me reposer un peu de la route et de ce début d'après-midi épuisante, je monte dans ma chambre avec les bagages que j'ai réussi à monter. Avant de tout défaire, je regarde une dernière fois mon agenda pour être sûre de tout retenir pour les prochains jours qui s'annoncent vraiment très chargés !

A partir de demain et ce pendant une semaine, je reste dans les bâtiments de Polaris pour m'acclimater à l'ambiance et au rythme de travail. Les semaines qui suivent se perdent en lot de conférences et d'interview en tout genre… On va parcourir les Etats-Unis de long en large… Ça ne va pas être de tout repos mais j'ai quand même hâte d'y être. Après tout, si je réussi mes examens et que mon père est d'accord, je vais sûrement occuper ce poste à temps plein après mes études. Je regarde une dernière fois pour me souvenir de notre première conférence qui va se dérouler à San-Diego et qui va être à propos de matière noire… Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce passage-là quand mon père parle de sa passion qui est aussi son métier, il peut déblatérer dessus pendant des heures ! Au début je le suis puis arrive à un moment où je décroche totalement, surtout que ça parle de sciences… Ce n'est plus mon domaine.

Je m'égare dans mes pensées tout en rangeant ma chambre quand tout d'un coup, quelque chose me revient en tête : Lexa. Cette fille me trouble déjà alors que j'ai dû la voir à peine 20 minutes en deux mois, mais qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle va devoir être constamment avec moi ? Je ne préfère pas y penser. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Surtout que l'on va être amenée à se voir 24h/24 quand on sera en déplacement puisque ce sera dans ces moment-là qu'il faudra le plus faire attention. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, ça se trouve elle ne peut pas me supporter mais fait bonne figure devant mon père. On verra bien après tout puisque je vais la voir dès demain. J'espère juste que mon père l'a prévenue et que je n'aurai pas à lui dire. Je fixe mon réveil à 7h pour pouvoir aller à l'entreprise à 8h. Je refais tout le schéma des journées à venir dans ma tête et vérifie mentalement que je n'ai rien oublié.  
Heureusement pour moi, mon père m'a rassuré que je n'aurai pas à m'habiller dans un tailleur trop serré tous les jours, juste lors d'un meeting important car il y aura du « beau monde » comme il aime bien dire.

 _\- Ellipse nuit -_

Je me réveil et vais vite me préparer. Je pars avec mon père pour éviter de prendre deux voitures, donc j'ai plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas me faire disputer, qu'est-ce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur quand quelque chose ne va pas dès le matin. Je vais donc me préparer et avale vite mon déjeuner. Je finis de faire ma toilette et rejoint mon père déjà installé en voiture.

Je suis extrêmement stressée pour ce premier jour même si je sais que tout va normalement bien se passer. On arrive peu avant 8h. Nous saluons Echo qui est déjà arrivée et tend des dossiers à mon père. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

« -Tout va bien papa ?

-Oui… Par contre, appelle-moi Jake ou devant nos employés ma puce.

-Ok mais toi appelle moi Clarke alors, dis-je en rigolant.

-Très bien. J'ai des choses assez importantes à régler apparemment et je ne reviendrai pas avant 10h. Va dans mon bureau, Lexa t'y attendra. Tu vas voir avec elle tout ton emploi du temps avec nos départs pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser aussi.

-Ah... D'accord. »

Il me laisse alors seule dans le grand Hall. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Il semblait préoccupé après avoir lu le dossier que lui a tendu Echo. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. J'obéis à mon père et me dirige directement à son bureau. Heureusement qu'il y a un ascenseur parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à monter les 37 étages par les escaliers. J'arrive directement dans la petite salle juste à côté de son bureau. J'entre sans faire de bruit et je surprends Lexa dos au bureau, face à la grande baie vitrée. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarquée et paraît très concentrée dans sa grande contemplation de New-York vu de haut. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder : elle porte un pantalon type militaire mais entièrement noir avec un tee-shirt noir aussi en guise de haut _(un peu les tenues des agents du DEO dans Supergirl)_. Elle a les cheveux attachée dans une haute queue de cheval et ne m'a toujours pas entendue. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence et elle se retourne sur le champ. Si elle est surprise, elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

POV Lexa 

J'aime regarder New-York de si haut. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a d'importance à hauteur, que les soucis quotidiens n'existent plus. J'en suis là dans ma contemplation du monde newyorkais quand quelqu'un me surprend. Je me retourne immédiatement avec une expression froide. Je me rends compte que c'est la fille du boss en me retournant. J'avais complètement oubliée qu'elle venait aujourd'hui. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la fameuse soirée qui avait failli dangereusement dégénérée.

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin.

-Bonjour Lexa. Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke, on va être pas mal ensemble ces jours-ci.

Comment ça ensemble ces jours-ci ? J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'on ne m'a pas mise au courant des jours à venir et je n'aime pas ça. Je réponds tout de même sans laisser apparaître mon trouble par rapport à cette révélation :

-Vous êtes ma supérieur, je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom, ce serait contraire aux règles.

-Comme vous voulez Alexandria.

Maligne. Je déteste mon prénom entier, seulement mes parents m'appelaient ainsi. Elle sourit légèrement, contente de sa réponse. Je reste toujours impassible, je ne montre jamais mes émotions mais je ne peux m'enpêcher de très, trèèèès légèrement laisser ma lèvre se remonter dans un sourire. Elle m'a eue.

-Très bien Clarke, que voulez-vous ?

Je l'appelle directement par son prénom, comme ça le débat est clos.

-Et bien, mon père m'a dit de vous trouver ici pour voir ensemble comment va se passer le mois à venir concernant les sorties, meeting… Enfin bref pour planifier tout mon mois de stage.

Un mois. Personne ne m'a mis au courant c'est officiel. Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à cacher ma surprise puisqu'elle rajoute :

-Personne ne vous a prévenue pas vrai ? dit-elle avec une mine légèrement gênée.

-Non, vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, je vous en prie, continuez.

Elle a l'air soulagée et commence alors à s'installer au bureau de son père. J'en profite pour la regarder plus en détail : elle est vraiment très jolie, de grands cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent juste en dessous des épaules, elle doit faire quelques centimètres de moins que moi et est habillée simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche qui rajoute une touche plus chic à sa tenue. Elle relève les yeux vers moi ils sont d'un bleu profond, ça me rappelle lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois et que nos regards se sont accrochés juste avant mon entretient avec son père. Elle me montre une chaise à côté d'elle et m'incite à m'assoir.

-Ca va aller je préfère rester debout.

-Comme vous voulez, mais ça risque d'être long, il y a beaucoup de détails à voir pour les prochains jours. »

Je lui fais signe de continuer. Pendant exactement 1h30 je prends note de tous les déplacements qu'il y a de prévu pour tout le mois à venir. Je remarque qu'il y a quelques villes sensibles où il risque d'y avoir des accrochages, j'en prends note mentalement. Tout le reste je le note sur une feuille que je retranscrirai au propre pour avoir un emploi du temps à jour dès demain. D'ailleurs on commence fort puisque elle accompagne son père dans une conférence dès demain dans le nord de la Caroline.

Une fois tout ceci finit, son père nous rejoint dans son bureau.

«-Bien, je vois que vous avez fini. Clarke, je t'ai aménagée une pièce dans le couloir en face de mon bureau pour que tu puisses t'installer. Je te laisse y aller je dois voir encore quelques petits détails avec Lexa.

-Bien, on se rejoint pour déjeuner ?

-Oui, je t'attendrais à midi dans le Hall. »

A la fin de la discussion, Clarke sort de la pièce pour nous laisser seuls, Jake et moi. Il semble soucieux, d'habitude toujours souriant, aujourd'hui fait exception.

«-Un problème ?

-Un de nos centres de recherche situé à Los Angeles a été attaqué cette nuit. Les malfaiteurs ont absolument tout détruits et brûlé, il ne reste plus rien. Un chercheur a été légèrement blessé en essayant de récupérer des dossiers confidentiels, mais c'est le seul blessé.

-On sait qui a fait ça ?

-Non mais je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est un acte de la part de Jaha Enterprise. En tout cas le chercheur dont je te parlais a réussi à récupérer des dossiers très importants mais ils ne sont pas en sécurité. J'ai besoin que tu ailles les chercher à Los Angeles où le chercheur s'est réfugié. Ces dossiers ont confidentiels et d'une haute importance. Acceptes-tu ?

-Aucun problème . Quand est-ce que je pars ?

-Tout de suite si tu peux. L'aller-retour te prendra sûrement la journée.

-Qui va s'occuper de la sécurité de votre fille en attendant ?

-J'ai embauché un nouveau garde du corps justement pur des situations comme celle-ci. Il s'appelle Lincoln et s'occupera d'elle pour la journée. Une fois que tu seras revenue elle sera de nouveau sous ta responsabilité, elle ne supporte pas la présence de garde du corps mais je pense qu'avec toi ça va aller.

Je rougis légèrement mais je le remercie. Il me donne l'adresse où je dois aller chercher les dossiers et je me mets en route.

POV Clarke

Il est 11h30 et je dois aller chercher un dossier dans les archives. Quand je sors du bureau je suis surprise de constater qu'il y a un jeune homme devant ma porte. Il me regarde et m'adresse la parole :

« -Bonjour, je suis Lincoln. Mon père m'a affecté à votre sécurité pour la journée.

-Mais je croyais que c'était Lexa qui devait le faire ?

-Votre père ne m'a donné aucunes autres informations. »

J'allais lui lancer une réflexion puis je me dis que ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout. Il est grand et très costaud avec le crâne rasé. Il fait peur quand on le voit comme ça mais a l'air très gentil et souriant. Je lui dis que je vais dans la salle des archives. Il m'accompagne, je prends un dossier et repars dans mon bureau. Il reprend sa position de départ, debout à l'entrée de mon pseudo bureau.

A midi je descends dans le hall pour retrouver mon père et nous allons manger. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander où se trouve Lexa, ce à quoi il me répond :

« -J'ai dû l'envoyer chercher un dossier important à Los Angeles, elle en a pour la journée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un de nos sites a été attaqué et des dossiers importants doivent être ramenés ici.

-Quoi ? Attaqué ? Par qui ? Jaha enterprise ?

-Je pense mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. On va devoir faire très attention pendant les prochaines sorties. »

Le repas se finit en silence et je me pose plein de questions. Je préviens mon père que je repartirai sûrement tard ce soir car il me reste plein de choses à voir et à prendre en compte pour que les prochains jours se déroule correctement. Il me dit qu'il finirait sûrement très tard lui aussi et que si je repars avant, que ce soit Lincoln qui me ramène.

Je retourne dans mon bureau mais je suis ailleurs, je pense à cette attaque et au départ de Lexa. Je ferai mieux d'examiner tous les dossiers de notre société pour ne pas se faire prendre par surprise dans les prochains jours.

L'après-midi est passée assez vite, la soirée est déjà bien entamée et je ne suis pas sortie de mon bureau, tout comme mon père d'ailleurs. C'est alors que j'aperçois deux membres du personnel qui se précipite au bureau de mon père. Je les suis, toujours avec Lincoln derrière moi. Ils rentrent dans le bureau de mon père mais je reste derrière pour pouvoir suivre :

«- Monsieur ! Voici les dossiers que vous avez demandés.

-Où est la personne que j'avais envoyé les chercher ?

-Et bien… elle a eu quelques problèmes sur le chemin du retour. Elle s'est fait attaquer par deux individus qu'elle a neutralisés mais elle s'est fait légèrement blessée, elle est donc à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. »

Mais cette histoire prenait des proportions gigantesques ! Attaquer une personne pour des informations c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il faut que j'aille voir si Lexa aille bien. Après tout elle m'a bien sauvé la mise une fois. Lincoln écoute lui aussi la conversation et ne fait plus attention à moi. Je m'enfuie discrètement de la pièce et fonce dans l'ascenseur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque mon absence, mais heureusement l'appareil descend déjà, je serai déjà en bas avant qu'il ne commence à descendre à son tour. J'interpelle Echo pour lui demander où se trouve l'infirmerie et elle me montre un passage sur la gauche. Je m'y dirige en vérifiant que Lincoln ne m'ai pas rattrapé.

J'attends un peu et vois l'infirmière qui sort, sûrement pour aller remplir des autorisations. J'en profite pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. Je cherche un peu et je la trouve, assise sur un lit de camp avec des straps sur sa pommette droite. Elle se tient les côtes en grimaçant. Je me racle la gorge et rentre alors. En me voyant, elle se met debout et se lâche le ventre. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir ici. J'entame la conversation :

«- Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, vu dans l'état qu'ils sont repartis. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Merci, ce n'était pas la peine.

-Tu t'es occupée de moi la dernière fois que j'en avais besoin, c'est la moindre des choses. Ils ne t'ont touché qu'au visage ?

Je voulais voir si elle allait me mentir.

-Hmm ils m'ont mis quelques autres coups, mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

-Alors pourquoi te tenais-tu les côtes quand je suis arrivée ?

Elle paraît surprise par ma franchise et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette question.

-Ils ont dû me frapper mais ça va, je t'assure.

-Laisse-moi vérifier, ma mère est chirurgien et j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle à l'hôpital, je pourrais te dire si c'est cassé ou pas.

-Non ! Désolée mais tu dois partir, l'infirmière et ton garde du corps vont sûrement arriver, pars. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Elle a réagi excessivement et répondu trop vite, qu'a-t-elle à cacher ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question car elle a au moins raison sur un point, il faut que je parte d'ici avant de me faire choper. Je lui adresse un dernier regard et quitte la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

Je remonte jusqu'à mon bureau où je retrouve Lincoln qui me réprimande sur ma conduite de tout à l'heure. Je l'écoute sans rien dire, et lui demande s'il veut bien me ramener chez moi puisque mon père veut encore rester un peu. Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers le parking. Pendant le trajet, je repense à toute cette première journée riche en événements.

Je rentre chez moi et je suis en mode pilote automatique. Je mange rapidement seule comme ma mère est de garde cette nuit et vais me coucher directement après. Je ne vais même pas sur les réseaux sociaux, je suis trop fatiguée. Je programme mon réveil pour 6h30 car demain nous partons en conférence avec mon père. J'éteins toutes les lumières et tombe rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

 **Voilà ! Vous avez pu voir que j'ai intégré une nouveau point de vue : celui de Lexa, enfin ! Donnez moi vos avis quant à cette nouveauté. A votre avis, que cache Lexa ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira bien la semaine prochaine mais concernant les suivants, je ne suis pas sûr, j'aurai peut-être un peu de retard, ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **Ah et j'ai une petite question, si quelqu'un sait comment mettre des "lignes" pour séparer la partie ou je vous adresse la parole (comme là) et l'histoire ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **McFly76 : je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, tu verras pour les ship ;)**

 **Wilidina : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, à la prochaine j'espère ;)**

 **MaraCapucin : oui, que du clexa pour les prochains chapitre !**

 **Jessie943 : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je ne pense pas que ce soit le "super chapitre" auquel tu t'attendais :/**

 **Guest : désolée je ne peux pas faire plus long, je fais ça sur mon temps libre mais j'ai plein de boulot donc c'est compliqué ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà ! Je viens juste de finir de l'écrire, je pense que vous allez l'aimer... Pourquoi ? A vous de me le dire ;) Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes, ça peut arriver. Laissez une review ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :)**

POV Lexa

Le réveil sonne, déjà 5h30. Je me lève rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement puisque ma douleur aux côtes se réveille elle aussi. Je soulève mon tee-shirt et regarde. Ce n'est pas très beau, il y a un grand hématome qui commence à virer au violet et je peux à peine bouger sans que ça ne me fasse mal. Je devrais peut-être aller faire vérifier ça à l'hôpital si j'ai le temps avant d'aller travailler. Je passe sous la douche, embarque avec moi mon petit déjeuner et commence à préparer mon sac pour les prochains jours qui s'annoncent chargés avec de multiples déplacement dans tout l'état. On ne part seulement que 4 jours mais doit donner plusieurs conférences et interview. Je dois m'occuper de la protection de sa fille, ce qui ne va pas être facile avec la menace qui plane.

J'appelle un taxi et lui demande de m'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je rentre et me présente à l'accueil. Une charmante hôtesse m'accueil :

«- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, j'ai quelques douleurs aux côtes suite à une chute et ça me fait assez mal. Je voudrais savoir si c'est cassé et si je peux éventuellement avoir un traitement contre la douleur car je dois me rendre à mon travail.

-Bien, je vais voir quels docteurs sont disponibles. Votre nom ?

-Alexandria Woods.

-Veuillez patienter ici s'il vous plait. »

Je m'assois avec un peu de mal sur un des sièges de l'entrée, j'ai mes valises avec moi. Peu après l'hôtesse m'appelle et me dit de me diriger vers la seconde porte à droite. Je rentre dans cette pièce et le docteur me reçoit.

«- Bonjour, on m'a dit que vous aviez quelques douleurs aux côtes, je peux voir ?

-Très bien madame.

-Appelez-moi Abby, je n'aime pas les présentations trop formelle, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt avec un peu de mal.

-Quelques douleurs ? On ne doit pas avoir la même résistance aux chocs alors.

Elle m'ausculte d'un peu plus près et fait de grands yeux. Je sais ce qu'elle vient de voir et j'ai honte. Je baisse les yeux et remets mon tee-shirt en place. En effet, il est difficile de passer à côté de cette marque dont j'ai honte et qui me raccroche à des évènements que je préfèrerai envoyer aux oubliettes pour toujours, ces souvenirs qui me hantent depuis maintenant presque 2 ans. Ma cicatrice commence de mon épaule gauche et se finis juste derrière ma hanche droite. Elle me regarde quelques instants et m'adresse enfin la parole.

-N'ayez pas honte, cette marque fait de vous ce que vous êtes maintenant, elle vous forge. Sinon, pour vos côtes je ne pense pas que cela soit dû à une simple chute, mais je ne vais pas vous demander comment cela est arrivé. Elles ne sont pas cassées mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Je vais vous bander une partie du buste pour qu'elle reste un maximum en place sans que cela ne vous fasse mal. Je vais aussi vous prescrire quelques médicaments contre la douleur. Votre nom pour l'ordonnance s'il vous plait ?

-Alexandria Woods.

-Woods ? Vous travaillez pour Jake Griffin ?

 _Comme est-ce qu'elle savait ça ?_

-Oui c'est ça. »

Elle n'ajoute rien mais me souris et me tend mon ordonnance et me conseille de consulter si la douleur persiste. Je sors de l'hôpital et appelle un taxi pour me diriger vers la société. Je dois aller chercher M. Griffin et sa fille à leur domicile à 7h30 et il est déjà 7h. Un taxi s'arrête et me dépose devant Polaris Company. Je salue rapidement le gardien qui me laisse aller au parking souterrain pour que je puisse récupérer la voiture qui va nous servir tout au long de ces 4 jours qui arrivent. Je la nettoie très rapidement, fais le plein et me dirige vers la maison de mon patron.

Je me gare devant et vais sonner à leur porte. C'est Jake qui m'ouvre.

«- Bonjour Lexa ! Vous allez mieux ?

-Bonjour Jake. Oui, je viens de passer à l'hôpital pour prendre un traitement ça devrait aller, mes côtes ne sont pas cassées. Vous voulez que je vous aide avec vos bagages ?

-Moi ça va aller, je gère. Par contre ma fille Clarke est à l'étage et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Pouvez-vous l'aider à les descendre ?

-Bien sûr. »

J'avais oublié ce détail. Je vais être 24h/24 avec cette fille durant les 4 prochains jours. Pas que je la déteste, mais elle me perturbe pour une raison encore inconnue et la dernière fois je lui ai crié dessus, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Je suis à l'étage mais c'est tellement grand que je ne sais pas par où me diriger. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle débarque en courant avec toutes ses valises dans les mains.

«- De l'aide ?

Elle se retourne directement vers moi et me regarde avec de grands yeux avant de rougir un peu.

-Ah Lexa, je ne savais pas que tu étais arrivée. Oui… effectivement j'ai un peu besoin d'aide.

Je l'aide à descendre ses valises et les charge dans la voiture. Jake m'interpelle une fois ma tâche fini.

-Lexa, tu prendras cette voiture avec Clarke et tu la conduiras à l'hôtel où on loge pour cette nuit. Je dois passer dans un de nos centres de recherches prendre quelques dossiers.

-Mais qui va assurer votre protection ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai recruté un deuxième garde, il vient me chercher dans quelques minutes.

Je rentre dans la maison pour voir si Clarke n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Apparemment elle n'a pas d'autres valises et mets son manteau. Je l'attends au pas de la porte d'entrée et lui indique la première voiture devant la maison pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. C'est à ce moment-là que je surpris Jake en train de parler avec un autre homme, très grand et le teint mat. Non ça ne pouvait être lui. Je me dirige vers eux.

«-Nous passerons par-là, ensuite… Lexa ? Voici Lincoln, il sera du voyage et assurera ma protection puisque vous vous occuper de celle de ma fille.

-Lincoln ? Lincoln Trikru ?

-Alexandria…

-Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Jake ne devait plus rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. J'ai connu Lincoln avec l'armée. On était sans le même régiment d'infanterie dans la prestigieuse US Army. Ça doit faire maintenant 2 ans que je ne l'ai plus revu ni même croisé. Pas depuis la catastrophe. Lui aussi devait être surpris au vu de la tête qu'il faisait. Je priais intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il aborde le sujet sensible. Lui aussi a été touché par cet accident, ça doit être tout autant douloureux pour lui que pour moi d'y repenser. J'ai appris à vivre avec la douleur, ce n'est plus un problème.

-Lexa je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Contente de te voir. Je te laisse on va partir. »

Je préfère couper court toute discussion, de toute façon on se verra bien assez la semaine qui arrive. Je vois que Clarke vient de monter dans la voiture alors je m'y installe à mon tour.

«- Combien de temps avons-nous avant d'arriver à Raleigh ?

-Environ 11h, le voyage va être assez long, prenez vos aises.

-Tu vas vraiment me vouvoyer pendant tout le mois où je suis ici ?

-…

\- Profitons de ce voyage pour plus nous connaître, tu dois avoir mon âge ça peut être intéressant. »

D'accord, je pense que je vais vite regretter ces 11h de route qui s'annonce. Je la regarde à l'aide du rétroviseur intérieur. Elle me fixe intensément de ses yeux bleus.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir sur moi.

-Je suis sûre du contraire, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Cette fille me troublait vraiment alors je décide de ne rien répondre. Elle finira bien par en avoir marre de parler toute seule.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien. Alors laisse-moi te parler de tout et de rien.

Elle entama un long monologue, elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, son but étant de me mettre à bout pour que je parle. Ce que je fis au bout d'une demie heure, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus de l'entendre parler.

-Ok ok, arrête ton monologue je vais avoir les oreilles qui vont saigner à force de t'entendre parler.

-Tu vois, j'en étais sûre que tu ne tiendrai pas longtemps. J'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître. Je peux te poser des questions ?

-Et pourquoi ça devrait être à sens unique ? Je te propose quelque chose : on pose chacune notre tour une question où on est obligé de répondre. On a un joker si on ne veut pas répondre à une question.

Je la voyais rougir par l'intermédiaire du rétro. Après tout si je dois conduire pendant longtemps, autant en profiter pour apprendre quelques trucs à propos d'elle.

-J'attends ta réponse _skyprisa_.

-Comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Serait-ce ta première question ?

-Non ! Mais ok pour le jeu. Je commence. Quel âge as-tu ?

-23 ans, je suis sur mes 24. Tu étudies dans quelle ville ?

-J'étudie à Harvard, à Boston. Pourquoi garde du corps ?

-J'aime bien l'action et protéger les autres. Fille ou garçon ?

Je sais que je touche une corde sensible, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Elle rougit immédiatement, je suis fière de l'effet que ma question produit. Soit elle me répond et je suis fixée, soit elle utilise son joker et j'ai le champ libre pour des autres questions bien plus embêtantes que celle-là. Elle veut jouer, pas de problème. Mais d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, j'espère qu'elle va me donner une réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je m'arrête dans mes pensées que je la vois amorcer un bout de réponse :

-Heu… Joker, dit-elle légèrement embarrassée. Comment tu m'as appelée tout à l'heure ?

-Skypris a.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Une question à la fois, rappelle toi. Prénom de l'abruti de l'autre soirée ?

\- Finn.

-Finn comment ?

-Alors tu ne suis plus tes propres règles ?

 _Elle m'a eu à mon propre jeu._

-Malin. J'attends ta question.

-Que signifie skyprisa ?

-Princesse du ciel. Nom de ce Finn ?

-C'est Finn Collins. Pourquoi princesse du ciel ?

-Ma première impression que je t'ai aperçu, tête en l'air qui oublie ses clés. Ca m'a fait penser à ça. Et ne me demande pas la langue je ne te répondrai pas.

-Très bien… Que faisais-tu avant-garde du corps ? »

Je savais que cette question allait arriver. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de repenser à cette période de ma vie.

POV Clarke

Je commence vraiment à apprécier ce jeu mais je la vois se tendre brusquement à ma question. Ses mâchoires se contractent fort et ses phalanges blanchissent tellement elle tient fort le volant. Je regrette maintenant d'avoir posé cette question. Elle me regarde par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur intérieure.

«-Joker. Je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer. Tu devrais te reposer, demain va être une longue et dure journée et le trajet te fatiguera, autant que tu en profite pour dormir.

-D'accord. »

Je ne cherche pas plus à savoir sa réaction, elle m'en parlera le moment venu. Peut-être y-a-t-il un rapport avec son activité en tant que militaire ? Je ne saurai pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. J'ai quand même pu appendre quelques petites choses sympas et le temps est passé un peu plus vite. Je me pose tranquillement dans mon siège, enfile mes écouteurs et commence à plonger dans un sommeil superficiel.

 _\- Ellipse quelques heures -_

Le mouvement de la voiture à l'arrêt me réveil doucement. On a dû s'arrêter à une station-service pour remettre de l'essence, j'en profite pour sortir me dégourdir les jambes. Je sors de la voiture et je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je n'y prête pas attention et m'éloigne un peu. Quelques instants plus tard on repart tous. Lexa m'indique que l'on devrait arriver là-bas vers 20h.

 _\- Ellipse reste du trajet -_

Il fait déjà nuit quand nous arrivons, ce qui est plutôt normal pour un début de mois d'avril. Lexa m'aide à porter mes bagages jusqu'à ma chambre.

«-Bien, ton père ne devrait plus tarder à arriver avec Lincoln, ils ont eu un petit problème technique sur la route mais rien de grave, ils sont déjà repartis. Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas.

-Ok merci pour les bagages. »

Je rentre et découvre ma chambre. Ce n'est pas un hôtel 4 étoiles mais ce n'est pas non plus l'hôtel miteux du coin. La chambre est confortable, simple il y a un grand lit au milieu et une armoire/commode avec une télé posée dessus. Je défais mes affaires quand je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon sac à dos avec mon ordinateur portable dans la voiture. Je sors donc de ma chambre pour aller demander les clés à Lexa. Mauvais réflexe, je rentre sans frapper. Je la vois de dos en train de retirer un bandage. Elle se stoppe directement en m'entendant et est très surprise de me voir.

« -Que veux-tu ?

Son ton est tremblant, elle se tient le côté de l'abdomen.

-Je… je passais prendre les clés de la voiture, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Ça va ? T'as l'air mal en point.

-Ecoute, je me suis fait frapper en allant chercher les dossiers pour ton père, mais je t'assure, je vais bien.

-Pourtant vu comment tu m'as l'air crispée, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

-S'il…

-Non, ne me dit pas de partir comme la dernière fois, laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle ferma les yeux, débattant sûrement avec elle-même pour la décision à prendre.

-Bien. Apporte-moi une crème qui est mon sac. Je ne sais pas laquelle je dois mettre pour ce genre de douleurs alors prend l'ordonnance avec.

-Je l'ai… Ah mais cette signature, c'est ma mère ! C'est elle que tu es allée voir ?

-Abby est ta mère ?

-Oui, elle était de garde ce matin.

J'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux, elle semblait apeurée. Qu'est-ce que je ne savais pas ? Elle semble m'attendre alors je me dépêche de prendre cette crème et de lui apporter.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide à la mettre ? Tu vas avoir du mal.

Je me rapproche d'elle tout en disant ces mots. Mais au moment où je suis à quelques centimètres, elle se retourne brusquement.

-Non ça va aller. Prends les clés de voiture, elles sont sur le dessus de ma valise derrière la porte.

-Mais tu…

-Non ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Son ton ne laissait place à aucunes négociations. Mais qu'a-t-elle donc à cacher ? C'est la seconde fois qu'elle me rejette froidement quand je tente de l'approcher. Sans oublier le regard qu'elle a eue quand elle a su qu'Abby est ma mère. Elle doit savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore. Je dois essayer d'en savoir plus. Je suis déjà dehors quand j'ai fini de me poser toutes ces questions. Au moment où je prends mon ordinateur, la voiture de mon père avec Lincoln se range sur le côté. Le garde du corps avait enlevé son veston de costard et était juste en simple chemise tachée de noir. C'est lui qui a dû s'occuper du problème sur l'autoroute.

«- Lexa n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non j'avais juste besoin de mon ordinateur, elle est dans la chambre en train de se soigner à cause des coups qu'elle a reçus hier en allant chercher tes dossiers.

-D'accord. Tu devrais aller te reposer et te préparer à la journée de demain. On est attendu à 16h à la grande salle donc tu as la matinée de libre mais tient toi prête à 13h30 car il faut tout installer et peut être accueillir les premiers journalistes en peu trop curieux.

-D'accord, je vais aller me coucher tôt. J'ai déjà tout pour la journée de demain.

-Bien. Dis à Lexa de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre d'ici une heure, j'ai quelques informations pour elle. »

J'acquiesçai d'un geste de la tête et partit en direction de ma chambre. Je frappe à la chambre de Lexa et lui fais passer le message sans entrer. Je vais ensuite dans la mienne pour préparer toutes mes affaires pour demain.

POV Lexa 

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre de et attend sa réponse pour entrer.

«- Bien je vous attendais Lexa.

-Vous aviez des informations pour moi Monsieur ?

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que demain nous nous déplaçons au centre-ville pour la conférence à 16h et donc qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques trouble-fêtes de Jaha enterprise dans la foule. Je veux que tu restes tout le temps avec ma fille. Je prends de gros risques ne l'emmenant avec moi mais je veux qu'elle découvre cette facette du travail. Je veux que rien ne lui arrive, tu seras sans arrêts avec elle, tu ne la quittes jamais des yeux et ne t'éloigne pas de plus d'un mètre.

-Bien .

-Merci Lexa, je te fais confiance. Tu peux disposer. »

Moi je vais pouvoir supporter cette proximité, c'est mon boulot après tout, mais Clarke ne va pas apprécier. Elle a déjà du mal quand quelqu'un est posté devant sa porte d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la part des employés suite au numéro qu'elle a joué à Lincoln mais alors quand elle va voir que je ne vais pas la quitter d'une semelle elle va péter un câble. Si seulement elle savait de quoi sont capables ces gens, peut-être qu'elle se comporterait différemment, mais ce n'est pas à moi de l'avertir. Son père le fera s'il le veut en temps voulu. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me dirige vers sa chambre et me poste devant, comme le veut mon contrat.

POV Clarke

Je viens de prendre ma douche et j'ai enfilé une tenue plus confortable pour passer le reste de la soirée. Il est déjà 21h et je n'ai pas mangé. J'ai très faim donc je me dirige à l'accueil de l'hôtel pour voir si c'est possible de manger, je sais que mon père va manger seul dans sa chambre devant le travail qui l'attend encore. J'ouvre ma porte de chambre et tombe littéralement sur Lexa. Apparemment je l'ai fait sursauter en ouvrant un peu fort ma chambre. Elle me détaille de haut en bas avec un regard perçant, ça m'en donne des frissons. Je l'interroge du regard et elle bredouille quelques excuses.

«- Je vais manger, si tu veux te joindre à moi.

-J'ai déjà mangé, mais je dois de toute façon t'accompagner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine je suis assez grande, lui dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix, ordre de ton père.

Nous nous dirigeons donc au réfectoire de l'hôtel après avoir demandé où il se trouvait. Je m'assois à une table avec Lexa en face de moi. Je reprends la parole :

-Tu sais, c'est très dérangeant d'être regardé un train de manger.

Elle a un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. J'aime bien l'expression qu'elle a. Elle revêt en permanence un masque d'impassibilité et un regard intransigeant, mais si peu qu'on arrive à la mettre à l'aise, elle enlève peu à peu son masque et nous laisse voir enfin sans ses fausses expressions. C'est pareil pour ses yeux. Ils ont une intensité peu commune et brillent d'un vert hypnotique comme je n'en ai jamais vu dans ma vie. J'ai dû m'arrêter de parler trop longtemps puisqu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est très déstabilisant. Je repends la parole pour me redonner contenance :

-Sinon, on avait arrêté le jeu dans la voiture, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu faisais avant d'être garde du corps.

-Et j'ai utilisé mon joker sur cette question, je pense que tu t'en rappelle.

-Très bien, si tu réponds, je te donne la réponse à celle où moi aussi j'ai utilisé mon Joker.

Elle me pousse dans mes retranchements, mais je veux vraiment savoir la cause de ses subits changements de comportement, et je pense que son passé en est la cause. Elle a l'air de peser le pour et le contre mais fini finalement par me répondre. Néanmoins son regard a changé, elle a l'air d'avoir un voile devant ses yeux comme si elle revenait quelques années dans le passé.

-J'étais dans l'armée, juste un simple soldat en passe de devenir officier.

-Ah mais je le savais ça…

Oups. Mais bon sang je ne réfléchis jamais avant de prendre la parole ? Elle me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Oui j'ai été faire des recherches mais si jamais je lui disais cela, elle me prendrait pour une folle. Sauf que là j'ai l'impression que je vais me désintégrer sur place avec le regard qu'elle me lance.

-Oui désolée, j'ai dû tapé ton nom sur un moteur de recherche il y a quelques temps.. J'ai juste vu ta photo sur une carte militaire avec ton numéro de matricule, mais rien d'autre. Mais pourquoi as-tu quitté l'armée.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas en parler. Ecoute il y a eu un grave accident, mais je ne peux rien te dire, c'est encore trop douloureux. »

Et la discussion se termina ainsi avec l'arrivée des plats. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait dû faire un gros effort pour du moins ne serait-ce que de me donner la cause de son départ. Ça me fait penser qu'elle n'a pas posé sa question. Dans un sens ça me rassure, mais dans l'autre, je me dis que ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'elle sache. Nous retournons à l'étage et je vais vers ma chambre. Je programme mon réveil à 9h, histoire d'avoir une bonne nuit et pars m'installer dans le lit.

 _\- Ellipse nuit –_

Lane boy des twenty one pilots résonne fort dans la chambre. Malgré le fait que j'adore cette chanson, je coupe le son. Je file sous la douche pour me réveiller et m'habille d'une tenus classe mais aussi décontractée à la fois : jean noir très serré avec des baskets noires plates, sobres, et un chemisier blancs. Je me fais un chignon soigné avec quand même quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles qui sont sur les côtés. Je ne fais rien de la matinée à part bosser un peu sur mon mémoire de fin d'année. Vers midi, je sors à manger de mon minibar. Je n'ai pas très faim, sans doute le stress de la conférence qui approche. Vers 13h, Lexa frappe à ma porte pour me dire que nous partons tous dans quelques minutes. Je rassemble mes affaires et me dirige vers la voiture, où elle est déjà installée.

« - Bien, quand nous serons arrivées, tu devras rester avec moi tout le temps. Le moindre déplacement que tu fais, je veux en être informée.

-Mais je..

-Non, j'ai reçu des ordres et je compte les appliquer.

-Bien. »

POV Lexa 

Cela m'étonne qu'elle accepte sans autres négociation, mais après tout elle a dû se faire une raison. A peine arrivées et déjà quelques journaux locaux, je suppose, sont déjà là. La salle où se déroule la conférence est assez grande pour une ville qui ne compte pas plus de 20 000 habitants. Je regarde partout, pour voir où pourrait se trouver d'éventuels abris au cas où ça dégénèrerait.

16h. Tout le monde affluait à l'entrée et je voyais Clarke de plus en plus stressée. Je ris intérieurement à cette vision. Elle fait les cent pas et froisse un pauvre bout de papier qui a eu le malheur de se retrouver à portée de ses mains.

Les premières personnes s'assoient dans la salle, si bien qu'elle devient pleine au bout de seulement quelques instants. et quelques scientifiques sont appelés à venir eux aussi et tout commence. Clarke se tenait plus éloignée, elle ne devait pas répondre à de questions, elle était juste là pour observer.

1h30 déjà que la conférence a commencé et tout se passe très bien. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des questions posées étant donné que tout tourne autour des étoiles, trous noir et planètes d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. En effet quand un prétendu journaliste se lève pour poser sa question, je le vois effectuer des gestes bizarres. Il a un air satisfait sur son visage qui ne me plaît pas trop. Il pose tout de même sa question :

«- Vous dites que l'on pourrait se déplacer à l'aide des trous noirs dans l'espace, mais quels effets il y aurait sur ceux qui utiliserait ce moyen de « transport » si on peut appeler ça comme tel.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est une idée qui vient juste de voir le jour i peine quelques mois, je ne peux me prononcer…

Mais à peine Jake eu-t-il finit sa phrase que le journaliste le coupa pour s'empresser de rajouter :

-Et bien moi, je vais vous le dire ce qu'il se passe, ou plutôt je vais vous le montrer ! »

Et tout dérapa. Il fit signe à trois autres personnes éparpillées dans la salle qui lâchèrent des gaz lacrymogènes dans la salle. Les premiers cris de paniques retentirent et tout le monde s'empressa de quitter cette salle de l'enfer. Mais nos trois compères sont déterminés et s'avancent vers Jake et les autres qui se sont abaissés au niveau de la table. Je m'y dirige moi aussi pour évacuer Clarke. Je m'accroupis et je me lance. Je suis à contrecourant de cette marée humaine qui hurle de peur. Je repère Clarke, qui elle aussi a l'air paniquée. J'aperçois très vite Lincoln qui prend en charge Jake. Ils sont déjà presque sortis mais ce qui m'inquiète est que je ne vois pas où sont passés les trois autres imposteurs. J'attrape Clarke par le bras qui se débat de peur au début puis qui se laisse faire une fois qu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que moi. Je vois Lincoln et Jake quitter cette établissement par la porte de secours de derrière. Je commence moi aussi à sortir avec Clarke mais les trois hommes viennent vers nous. Ils ne portent apparemment pas d'armes à part le premier qui tient un couteau de chasse devant lui. Je pousse Clarke très vite derrière moi et lui dit de courir se réfugier dans la voiture, que je la rejoindrai plus tard. Je lui lance les clés et frappe un des hommes pour éviter qu'il ne la rattrape.

Je les frappe tour à tour mais une des trois réussis à me déséquilibrer et m'amène violemment au sol sur le dos. Mon souffle est coupé un quart de seconde et ma douleur aux côtes revient en puissance. Je me relève aussitôt et met K.O le premier en l'envoyant au sol. Je l'ai assommé. Mais les deux autres sont encore debout et déterminés. Je n'ai plus la force de combattre alors j'en pousse un très fortement pour essayer de les feinter et de m'enfuir. Ça marche très bien jusqu'au moment où je prends la fuite, le dernier homme, celui au couteau, se retourne et fait un mouvement ample du bras pour me toucher. Je parviens tout de même à partir et à me mêler à la foule pour qu'il ne me repère pas. Je regarde l'étendu des dégâts : il m'a fait une grande entaille sur tout l'abdomen, juste au-dessus du nombril, assez profonde. J'ai très mal et je commence à chercher la voiture après avoir réussi à atteindre l'extérieur. Miracle, Clarke arrive peu après et je monte rapidement dans la voiture en espérant que le dernier homme ne nous suive pas.

POV Clarke :

Tout est allé tellement vite ! Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Heureusement Lexa est venue me chercher et mon père s'est fait évacuer lui aussi. Je l'attends dans la voiture depuis déjà quelques minutes mais elle n'arrive toujours pas, j'ai peur ce que les trois hommes peuvent lui faire. J'attends encore 5 minutes et pars rejoindre une des entrées principales. Je la repère rapidement, elle aussi puisqu'elle monte aussitôt dans la voiture. Elle me dit de rouler n'importe où, juste loin d'ici. Elle reçoit un message de Lincoln et me dit qu'ils vont bien, que mon père et lui vont s'éloigner de peur d'une nouvelle attaque à cause de la présence de mon père avec moi. Il nous donne aussi l'adresse d'un hôtel discret où on peut se reposer pour la nuit, et que demain matin on repart tous pour New-York.

Je conduis rapidement, je dépasse largement les limites de vitesse. Lexa n'a pas l'air bien, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est partit et je vois qu'elle lutte pour rester éveillée. Arrivées à l'hôtel, on prend le strict minimum pour tenir juste la nuit et je me dirige à l'accueil.

«- Bonjour, nous avons normalement une réservation de dernière minute au nom de Griffin.

-Oui, voici votre pass, chambre 27. »

Une seule chambre ? Il ne devait en rester plus qu'une, mais ça veut dire avoir Lexa en colocataire pour cette nuit. On monte et rentrons dans notre chambre. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain en première et s'enferme à double tour.

«- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va aller, rien de grave je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Je n'en crois pas un mot, elle parlait faiblement et j'ai l'impression que sa voix tremblait. Je la laisse tout de même étant donné que je ne pouvais décemment pas rentrer pour deux raisons : c'est un lieu privé et elle a fermé à clé. Je prends mon mal en patience et commence à consulter les news par rapport à cette après-midi. Mais d'un coup j'entends un grand fracas, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé.

«- Lexa ?

Aucune réponse. Je comprends ce qui vient de se passer et commence à essayer d'enfoncer la porte, en vain. Je prends alors une pièce de monnaie pour la glisser sur la partie extérieure du loquet de sécurité. Après de multiples essais, j'arrive enfin à l'ouvrir. Elle est étendue par terre, inconsciente, sa veste ouverte. Je me rends alors compte qu'elle a essayé de se soigner mais qu'elle a dû faire un malaise au vu du sang sur ses habits et de la blessure assez importante sur son abdomen. Je panique mais j'essaye de regagner mon calme.

-Lexa ? Reviens à toi ! Lexa !

Toujours aucun réponse. Je décide de la porter tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit et la dépose dessus. Je coure dans la pièce d'à côté pour reprendre des bandages et de quoi faire les premiers soins.

Je me mets accroupis à ses côtés et lui ouvre sa veste. Je rougis en faisant cela mais essaye de passer outre pour commencer à nettoyer tout ce sang. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler. Elle est magnifique et possède vraiment un corps de rêve. Elle a de légers abdos mais je remarque tout de suite autre chose : elle a une immense entaille, en plus de celle faite par les hommes de tout à l'heure. C'est assez impressionnant, et je comprends que c'est cela qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vois. Elle a l'air assez ancienne puisque ce n'est plus qu'une cicatrice. Je continue de la soigner, j'éponge le sang qu'elle a perdu et essaye de me souvenir des cours de ma mère en lui faisant quelques points de suture. Je remarque aussi son énorme bleu aux côtes et lui applique alors de la crème à cet endroit. Elle se réveille au même moment et commence à paniquer.

-Tout va bien Lexa, tu as fait un malaise. Tu aurais pu me dore que tu étais blessée au lieu de t'enfermer seule dans la salle de bain, tu aurais pu sérieusement te faire mal en tombant comme ça !

-…

-Je t'ai fait quelques points de suture au niveau du ventre, il faudrait que tu essayes de ne pas bouger.

Elle reprend totalement conscience et remarque dans l'état qu'elle est devant moi. Elle se dégage totalement et referme son gilet à la hâte.

-Laisse… je vais me débrouiller toute seule…

-Lexa, tu es blessée par ma faute, tu m'as sauvée de cet endroit alors laisse-moi te soigner.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Ecoute, j'ai déjà vu tes blessures sur ton ventre. Je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler.

Elle a l'air faible, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la Lexa que j'ai croisée et qui m'impressionne tant il y a quelques jours. Elle reprend d'une petite voix.

-Je ne veux pas que tu revois « ça », dit-elle en désignant son corps.

-Lexa, tu es magnifique. Ne te persuade pas du contraire, tes blessures et cicatrices font parties de toi, elles forgent ce que tu es maintenant.

-Je n'ai fait que survivre jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vis plus depuis deux ans…

-Justement, la vie ne devrait pas être juste plus qu'une question de survie ?

Elle ferme les yeux et une unique larme s'échappe. Je ne peux plus résister et me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle est d'abord surprise par le contact et se tend, mais se laisse peu à peu aller et me rend mon baiser. Elle me demande l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue en caressant ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui accorde volontiers l'accès et nous nous embrassons à en perdre le souffle. Mes mains sont posées dans sa nuque et les siennes, sur ma mâchoire. Nous nous écartons dû au manque d'oxygène, mais on ne se décroche pas pour autant. On reste appuyée, front contre front, notre respiration haletante.

-Clarke…

-Désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas, depuis que j'ai vu le bleu électrique de tes yeux ce jour particulier dans cette salle d'attente, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tes lèvres. »

Je rougis sous le coup de ses paroles puis nous nous décollons. Je souris bêtement. Finalement, cette journée se termine plutôt bien.

 **Voilà ! Bon je sais que beaucoup l'attendais ce rapprochement :) Vous pouvez remarquer que ce chapitre est plus long, mais ne vous y habituez pas. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster alors j'en mets un plus long maintenant. J'ai d'abord hésité à le couper pour pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, mais je ne me voyais pas vous faire attendre encore une semaine pour ce fameux baisé. Continuez à mettre des reviews, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer d'écrire.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **: alors, ce rapprochement ?**

 **McFly76 : Non pas de tout repos effectivement ;) Effectivement, la conférence a aidé, mais pas dans le sens que tu t'étais imaginé, je me trompe ? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoici après cette semaine d'absence ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ne vous inquiétez pas, en plus ça m'a permis de réfléchir à la suite et j'ai plein de bonnes idées. Vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent m'ont fait énormément plaisir, continuez comme ça ! :)**

 **Donc je répondrai aux reviews en bas et vous donnerai plusieurs informations concernant les publications à venir.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (cela reprend directement à la fin du chapitre précédent)**

POV Clarke :

«-Je pense que nous devrions descendre manger un peu.

J'avoue que je m'en veux de casser notre moment, mais si nous restons plus longtemps dans cette position, je ne répondrai plus de moi-même. On se décolle et elle m'adresse un sourire légèrement gênée.

-Vas-y je te suis. »

On arrive en bas et heureusement pour nous, le service n'est pas terminé. On s'assoit à une table et commandons le repas. Aucune de nous deux n'osent prendre la parole après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre. Regrette-elle son geste ? Je n'espère pas car je n'attendais que ça. Ok, peut-être pas dans ces circonstances, mais le geste en soi était génial, et notre moment, magique.

Ce moment de silence est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Lexa. Elle décroche et met en haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre. J'entends alors la voix de mon père.

 _«-Vous avez réussi à trouver votre hôtel ? Tout est réglé ? Pas de blessés ?_

A sa dernière question, j'ancre mon regard dans celui de Lexa. Elle me fait silencieusement savoir de ne rien dire à mon père concernant son état. J'attends quelques secondes avant de répondre, puis toujours en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Non tout va bien. On est sorties juste après vous. Et Lincoln ? Il va bien ?

Je la vois me remercier d'un signe de tête pour n'avoir rien dit.

 _-Oui, juste une égratignure au bras, mais rien de bien grave. Concernant tous nos autres déplacements : il va y avoir beaucoup de changement. J'ai toute votre attention ?_

-Oui, répondions Lexa et moi à l'unisson.

 _-Je vais être obligé de tout annuler. Avant que tu ne me coupes Clarke, j'annule cette ''tournée'' mais il restera une conférence importante à Los Angeles où la sécurité sera beaucoup plus important qu'ici. Je vous redonnerai toutes les informations une fois de retour dans nos bureaux. Elle devrait se dérouler dans tes derniers jours restants de stage Clarke._

-D'accord, je comprends. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

 _-Vous passez la nuit dans votre hôtel et je fais de même. On reprend tous la route demain matin pour être de retour à New-York dans la soirée. »_

Après toute cette montagne de changements, il nous souhaita bonne nuit et nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

Lexa m'adresse alors la parole :

-Je ne vais pas tarder à monter dormir s'il faut que je conduise dès demain matin.

-Pas de problèmes, je suis fatiguée de toute façon donc je te suis. »

On remonte dans notre chambre en silence. Je passe vite me changer dans la salle de bain. Quand je retourne dans la chambre, Lexa est assise sur le bord du lit et a l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

«- Eh ça va ?

Elle remarque ma présence que seulement maintenant.

-Oui, mieux grâce à toi. Merci. »

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas si elle parlait pour sa blessure ou pour notre baisé. Je me contente d'un sourire bienveillant en guise de réponse. Elle me fixe toujours intensément de ses yeux verts perçants qui sont d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je vois plusieurs lueurs à l'intérieur d'eux, ce qui rend son regard vivant.

Elle s'allonge en me souhaitant bonne nuit et je fais de même. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.

POV Lexa :

''Bonne nuit'' comme si je pouvais bien dormir maintenant. On n'a pas reparlé du baisé, j'ai peur qu'elle regrette. Aucunes de nous deux ne dort mais nous ne parlons pas. Je vais vraiment être crevée demain pour conduire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ? Je me tourne sur le côté en espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement.

D'un coup, je sens un bras sur le mien. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que Clarke avait bougée. Je me tends légèrement au contact. Je me retourne pour la regarder et ne plus être de dos. Elle semble hésiter quelques instants et m'embrasse. Je le lui rends volontiers. Je souris dans le baisé : elle ne regrettait donc pas.

Je passe mes mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher au maximum de moi. On s'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Elle est à présent au-dessus de moi et laisse traîner ses lèvres dans mon cou.

«- ça ne va pas faire professionnel si j'ai une marque dans mon cou, d'autant plus que ton père va avoir des doutes…

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre à l'instant.., ajoute-t-elle en souriant contre mon cou.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps supplémentaire de refaire une marque et échange nos positions. Elle a l'air déboussolée. Puis reprends un sourire, celui qui fait se relever son grain de beauté juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieur, celui que j'adorerais embrasser.

-Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas le genre à être dominée. »

Je l'embrasse aussitôt pour l'empêcher de parler. Je la sens sourire dans le baisé elle aussi. Je descends ensuite dans son cou pour, à mon tour, laisser une marque. Elle lâche un petit cri de surprise. Avant de me prendre la tête entre ses mains et de m'embrasser comme rarement on l'a fait.

Je sens ses mains relever mon tee-shirt dans le dos puis passer en dessous. Une traînée de frissons apparait au même moment. Ses mains glissent vers mon ventre, vers ma cicatrice. Je la stoppe. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt. Elle a l'air perdue et m'interroge du regard. Elle a encore les joues légèrement rosées.

«- Désolée… Je ne peux pas…

-C'est à cause de tes blessures ?

-Oui. Tu les as vues quand tu me soignais, mais je ne sais pas si tu as vue l'étendue qu'elle prenait sur mon corps. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

-Tu ne m'imposes rien, crois-moi.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Je comprends. Rallonge-toi, je te promets de ne rien te faire, ajoute-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris en retour et reprends ma position initiale, avec toutefois un léger changement puisque Clarke est désormais contre moi, un bras sur mon ventre par-dessus mon tee-shirt et sa tête calée dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle chaud ralentir peu à peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement. Je crois qu'il ne me manquait plus que sa présence, puisque pour une fois, je m'endors tout de suite et sans sombres pensées.

 _\- Ellipse nuit -_

POV Clarke 

On se réveille sans un mot, on se sourit tout simplement. Après avoir regroupé toutes nos affaires et avoir payé la chambre, on prend la voiture pour retourner à New-York. Une fois installée, je m'endors presque aussitôt.

Je sens la voiture s'arrêter et ouvre un œil pour voir où nous sommes. Lorsque j'aperçois les grattes ciels de New-York je me rends compte que j'ai dormis tout le trajet. Pauvre Lexa, elle a dû s'ennuyer, même si je suis sûre au fond de moi qu'elle apprécie un peu de tranquillité. On sort toutes les deux de la voiture en parlant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de mon père où on entend déjà des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Lexa s'arrête quelques mètres avant la porte et me dit :

«- On ne dit rien à ton père ok ?

-Non promis, je ne lui parlerai pas de tes blessures, à la condition que tu ailles tu faire soigner aujourd'hui.

-C'est d'accord, mais je parlais surtout de l'autre chose… entre nous, ajoute-t-elle l'air embarrassée.

-Ah heu oui ne t'inquiète pas, il ne saura rien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler de… ça avec mes parents. »

Elle me remercie puis nous entrons. Mon père nous fait signe de nous assoir et nous explique le déroulement des prochains jours. Si j'ai bien tout compris, je vais surtout rester à la compagnie pour revoir tout le côté juridique que soulève une entreprise comme celle-ci. Toutes les conférences sont annulées à part une dernière à Los Angeles. En attendant, mon père va s'occuper de Jaha enterprise pour avoir des explications sur tout ça. Je vais vraiment m'ennuyer, je pense donc inviter Raven si elle est dispo quelques jours histoire qu'on se fasse une petite soirée sympa.

Une fois le long discours de mon père terminé sur toutes les nouvelles mesures de sécurité à prendre ces jours-ci, il me dit que je peux partir. Je me lève d'abord, pensant être suivie par Lexa mais mon père rajoute :

«- Alexandria, reste. »

Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut mais il me dit de rentrer directement à la maison pour que je puisse me reposer.

Arrivée chez moi, je remarque que ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée, comme d'habitude. Je prends mes affaires et je pense aller faire une sieste mais j'aimerais parler à Raven avant, donc je compose son numéro et appelle :

«- Clarke ? Oh mon dieu Clarke j'ai vu aux infos ce qu'il s'est passé ! Ça va ?

-Si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une, je pourrais te raconter, lui dis-je avec un léger sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

-Vas-y Griffin, je suis bien installée, promis je ne te coupe plus.

Pendant une heure et demie je lui raconte tout mon périple en détail, en omettant volontairement les passages avec Lexa, je ne voulais pas me faire harceler de questions ni de remarques pleines de sous-entendus comme ma folle d'amie sait le faire. A la fin de la conversation, j'ajoute :

-Dis, tu penses pouvoir te libérer quelques jours pour venir à New-York ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé, mon père a annulé toutes les autres interviews et conférences du coup je suis confinée à New-York jusqu'à la fin de mon stage.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, j'ai 10 jours de libre dans une semaine, j'en profiterai pour monter. Fiesta en préparation ?

-Je le savais que tu demanderais pour une fête, dis-je en rigolant. Pas forcément grosse fête, mais quelques petites soirées ou je te présenterai quelques amis de New-York. Aller je te laisse je suis crevée, je vais faire une sieste.

-Ça marche, salut Griff ! »

Et sur ce, elle raccroche. Cette conversation avec Raven m'a remonté le moral. Au moment où j'allais me glisser dans mon lit qui m'accueillait à bras ouverts, j'entends ma mère qui rentre. Je vais avoir le droit de raconter une deuxième fois notre périple. Je l'entends déjà m'appeler d'en bas.

«- Clarke ? Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui maman, j'arrive.

A peine en bas, elle me prend dans ses bras et m'examine sous tous les angles.

-Ca va maman, je t'assure je n'ai rien.

-Ca je le sais bien, Lexa est venue le voir pour ses blessures et m'a dit que tu n'avais rien. En tout cas ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes avec elle !

-Oui c'était assez impressionnant, tout est allé très vite et Lexa a tout fait pour me protéger.

-Faudrait que je pense à inviter cette fille pour la remercier.

-Heu… Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera, elle est assez solitaire comme fille.

-Je verrais. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as bien besoin je pense.

\- Oui, appelle-moi pour le dîner. »

Elle acquiesce et je remonte dans mon lit pour profiter d'un long repos bien mérité.

Je me réveille pensant qu'il était vers 19h, mais quand je regarde mon téléphone, je vois qu'il est 7h. 7h ?! Ma mère ne m'a pas réveillée ! Au moins je ne suis pas en retard pour le travail et je suis d'attaque. Je prends donc le temps et me prépare un copieux petit-déjeuner étant donné que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir. Je me lave rapidement et prends les clés de ma voiture pour partir au travail un peu plus tôt que les autres jours. Je me gare dans le parking puis monte directement. Mon père est déjà là, je ne l'ai même pas entendu partir, il est surmené en ce moment avec tout ce qui se passe.

J'arrive dans le bureau qui m'est assigné et je vois que Lexa est déjà devant la porte. Je lui adresse un sourire mais elle ne me regarde même pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle évite mon regard. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rentre dans mon bureau pour que l'on discute toutes les deux avant que tout le monde arrive mais elle préfère rester dehors pour je ne sais quelle raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je ne m'interroge pas plus et commence à travailler d'ores et déjà sur mon rapport de fin de stage. La note est comptera pour nos examens finaux, il ne faut vraiment pas que je me loupe.

La matinée passe à une vitesse ahurissante, il est déjà 13h et l'heure pour moi d'aller manger. Lexa n'est pas venu de la matinée. Je trouve son comportement vraiment étrange c'est pourquoi je compte bien la confronter pendant notre pause déjeuner.

«- Lexa ? Je vais manger au Pop's juste à côté, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Dans mon contrat il est dit que j'ai aussi le droit à une pause le midi et j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je te revois tout à l'heure dans ton bureau. »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en placer une que la voilà déjà partie. Il est vrai qu'elle a aussi le droit à une pause étant donné que l'on n'est pas en déplacement, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait la passer toutes les deux… Apparemment je me trompe. Maintenant il devient urgent que je réussisse d'une manière ou d'une autre à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle. C'est donc seule que je me dirige vers ce petit fast-food aux allures des vieux drive-in des années 80'.

Ma pause n'a duré que très peu de temps, mais quand je reviens, Lexa est déjà là. J'allais pour lui parler quand la voix de mon père m'interpella, il faisait une réunion avec toutes les grosses têtes de la société et il me voulait présente. J'y allais à contrecœur.

C'est au bout de ce long après-midi que je ressors enfin de cette réunion très ennuyante. J'ai eu le temps de remettre en cause mon existence sur cette terre. Et j'ai aussi eu le temps de ressasser tous les évènements qui sont arrivés ces derniers jours et de comment j'allais m'exprimer face à Lexa. Je me dirige vers mon bureau pour essayer de l'avoir. J'arrive devant, elle n'est déjà plus là. Evidemment, il est déjà 18h15 et son contrat stipule qu'elle peut partir à pile. Je désespère vraiment à pouvoir m'expliquer un jour avec elle.

Je rentre donc chez moi, le moral au plus bas après une après-midi ennuyeuse et avec Lexa qui fait tout pour m'éviter. En conséquence, je vais passer la soirée dans mon lit avec une bonne série et de la nourriture. Voilà un bon programme. C'était sans compter sur ma folle de colocataire, et amie par la même occasion, qui m'attend impatiemment devant chez moi. Décidemment elle a le don pour me remonter le moral !

«- Raven ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais en vacances que dans une semaine ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Clarkie ! J'ai dit ça pour mieux te surprendre mon enfant, finit-elle en s'exclafant.

-Je suis vraiment contente et tu tombes vraiment bien, je n'avais pas le moral.

-Tu me racontes tout ça devant une bonne série et de la glace ? Je suis trop crevée pour aller faire la fête ce soir.

-Raven je t'adore. »

Enfin une bonne chose dans cette journée. J'aide donc Raven à décharger sa voiture et on discute des derniers ragots de la fac. Elle me raconte ses soirées plus folles les unes que les autres, et moi je commence à lui parler de Lexa.

«- Donc tu l'as pecho ?

-Raven ! Déjà de 1) mes parents de savent rien donc merci de ta discrétion ! de 2) non pas techniquement parlant. Et de 3) ce mot n'est plus utilisé depuis au moins 20 ans !

-T'exagère. Pour l'emploi du mot je veux dire. Et sinon…

-Raven ! Quel plaisir de te revoir jeune fille !

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Abby. Ca va le boulot ?

-Non Rav' pourquoi tu la lances là-dessus elle va en parler pendant des heures, me plaignis-je

-Non les filles, je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps, ton père et moi allons dîner en tête à tête pour souffler un peu. On vous laisse la maison mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi, vous n'êtes plus au lycée.

-Ok maman, à plus tard. Raven viens on monte je vais t'aider à t'installer.

Une fois ma mère partie, on reprend notre conversation.

-Alors il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

-C'est compliqué, mais où s'est juste embrassées…

-Vous n'êtes pas allé plus loin ?

-Raven c'est gênant. Mais non, on a failli, mais au dernier moment elle m'a arrêté.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

-D'accord, je ne t'embête plus avec ça.

-Sérieusement, toi, Raven, ne vas plus me faire de remarques gênantes devant mes parents ?

-Evidemment que non ! Seulement si j'ai une photo de cette fameuse Lexa. Je veux voir qui est la fille pour qui ton petit cœur s'affole.

-Rav'… quand même elle m'attire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit plus.

-Tu ne penses pas ou tu es sûre ?

Elle me coince sur cette question. Heureusement mon téléphone sonne, sauvée par le gong !

«- Oui Octavia ?

 _-Hey salut Clarke ! Je me disais, je suis en vacances et tu es à New-York, on pourrait se voir ?_

-Bien sûr ! Bah ce soir t'es libre ? J'ai ma coloc un peu folle qui est là aussi et mes parents ne sont pas là. Juste une petit soirée tranquille entre filles.

 _-Niquel, j'arrive dans 1h avec une bouteille ?_

-Deal, on t'attend !

Elle raccroche tout de suite après et je demande à Raven si ça ne la gêne pas.

-C'est un peu tard si ça me dérangeait non ? Elle est déjà en route ou presque.

-Désolée…

-Mais t'inquiète je rigole ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble cette fameuse Octavia dont tu m'as parlé.

-Cool, on se fait vraiment une soirée tranquille. »

Sur ce, on prépare tout ce qu'il faut et je demande à Octavia si elle préfère manger Chinois ou Pizza. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et c'est donc pizza pour tout le monde. Nous allons dans la grande pièce de ma maison où il y a juste quelques canapés, une table et une grand vidéoprojecteur.

«- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis toujours émerveillée dans cette salle ? me dit Raven

-Peut-être parce que tu devrais venir plus souvent avec moi quand je vais à New-York.

-Pas faux.

La sonnette retentit. Raven et moi posons tout ce qui nous avons dans les mains et descendons en vitesse pour aller ouvrir à Octavia.

-O' ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça Clarke et tu le sais ! me réprimande-t-elle gentiment.

-C'est plus fort que moi, désolée. Sinon voici Raven, ma colocataire folle dont je te parlais au téléphone.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Octavie et ne prends pas la mauvaise habitude de Clarke de m'appeler O' lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Raven ne répondait pas.

-Eh oh ! Raven ? Raven ici la terre, répondez !

-Heu.. oh désolée. Moi c'est Raven. »

Raven qui bégayait ? Une grande première. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Avez vous repéré le petit clin d'œil à une autre série (très récente) ? Et vous voyez quel ship je fais arriver ? Ne soyez pas déçu pour ceux à qui ce n'était pas leur préférence, mais attendez vraiment les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Sinon pour les publications, les semaines à venir vont être difficiles. Je vais essayer de publier la semaine prochaine mais après ça j'ai des exams et un voyage à l'étranger donc ça va être difficile. Une fois arrivé à mi-mars ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Je ne vous oublie pas, don't worry ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lkim : oui, le côté guerrier de Lexa ressurgit ;)**

 **KeepHopePrincess : merci beaucoup ! Oui la suite va les rapprocher (ok, peut-être pas ce chapitre ^^)**

 **EliamHL : sympa, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)**

 **Jack77 : Oui, on apprendra le pourquoi de la blessure de Lexa, c'est prévu.**

 **Roxdrama : Tant mieux si tu as aimé !**

 **McFly76 : Contente de t'avoir surpris ! Oui Clarke prend les initiatives ;)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Kaenth : Pour les couples, si tu l'as deviné, désolée.**

 **clara333 : Merci ;) Et pour le ship, désolée d'avance mais ne t'inquiète pas trop longtemps ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà comme promis, le chapitre 8 ! Légèrement plus petit que les précédents mais je ne pouvais pas l'allonger plus sinon j'en aurai trop dévoiler. Je pense néanmoins qu'il va vous plaire (enfin j'espère). Comme d'hab, on se retrouve en bas où je vous dis quand je publierai le prochain ainsi que les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture les grounders !**

POV Clarke

La soirée est déjà bien entamée, on vient de finir notre troisième Harry Potter et il n'y a plus de popcorn. En plus de ça, je vois Octavie et Raven qui baillent, signe qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à dormir sur mon canapé si on ne se bouge pas avant. Je vois alors Octavia qui commence à se relever :

«- Bon Clarke, je pense que je vais rentrer, je suis vraiment crevée. En tout cas c'était vraiment une bonne soirée.

-Attends, tu es venue comment ?

-En voiture pourquoi ?

-Non, reste dormir ici, tu as bu dans la soirée et tu es trop fatiguée pour reprendre la route. Je serai vraiment une mauvaise amie pour te laisser partir.

-Mais je n'ai aucunes affaires et où je vais dormir ?

-T'inquiète ! Je te passerai des fringues pour cette nuit et tu peux prendre ma chambre, je vais rester sur ce canapé.

-Ah non, si je reste je prends le canapé !

Notre petite conversation a réveillé Raven qui nous observe nous chamailler en silence. Elle prend soudain la parole :

-Sinon il y a la chambre d'amis, je peux dormir sur un matelas au sol.

-Ok, répondis Octavia, va pour la chambre d'amis mais tu ne dors pas au sol, le lit doit être assez grand pour nous deux. »

Raven rougis d'un coup, mais heureusement pour elle la pénombre de la pièce camoufle ses joues rougissantes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc avec Octavia ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi intimidée et hésitante. J'aimerai bien lui en toucher deux mots. Après s'être mises d'accord pour savoir la répartition des chambres, nous rangions tout le salon pour ne pas avoir à le faire demain et je donnais quelques affaires de nuit à Octavia. Raven ne prononça plus un mot de la soirée ce qui me faisais vraiment bizarre étant donné que c'est un vrai moulin à paroles cette fille.

Une fois que tout le monde a rejoint sa chambre, je vais moi aussi me préparer pour me coucher. Avant de tomber complètement dans les bras de Morphée, j'envoie un message à Lexa.

 _«Coucou Lexa, c'est Clarke. J'ai eu ton numéro par ton dossier mais peu importe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques temps mais je voudrais vraiment te voir, te parler pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer. Fuir le situation ne l'arrangera pas. J'espère que tu vas me répondre, bisous. »_

Envoyé.

C'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps à écrire un message. J'ai dû l'effacer et le réécrire une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée de numéro et j'espère surtout qu'elle pense à regarder son téléphone de temps en temps. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire comme elle et l'ignorer car je ressens vraiment une très forte attirance pour elle, la conversation (enfin le début) que j'ai eu avec Raven m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. C'est vrai que je ressens une forte attirance, comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti auparavant, mais ça me semble tellement rapide.

J'attends encore quelques minutes les yeux grands ouverts pour voir si elle va me répondre, mais toujours rien. En même temps il est assez tard, ou tôt le matin selon les personnes. Demain je ne travaille pas mais je ne veux pas me lever trop tard pour profiter de Raven. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je pose mon téléphone et commence à m'endormir.

POV Raven :

Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui propose de dormir dans ma chambre ? Déjà que je peux à peine parler ou agir normalement quand elle est juste assise à quelques mètres de moi, mais là je vais devoir dormir avec elle. Oui, elle va être à côté de moi avec juste un petit shorty et un débardeur. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir, ça me joue des tours. En parlant du grand méchant loup, il arrive.

«- Ah t'es déjà installée je vois !

-Heu… oui désolée j'ai pris ce côté-là du lit, tu le voulais ?

-Non je disais ça pour rire. T'es là pour combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense rester encore quelques jours pour profiter de Clarke avant de rentrer pour prendre de l'avance dans mes cours.

-Ah oui Clarke m'a dit que tu étudiais la mécanique ou un truc compliqué du genre. Elle m'a d'ailleurs dit que tu avais été major de ta promo, bravo !

«-Merci, répondis-je gênée. Et toi ? Clarke n'a pas eu le temps de me parler de toi. Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis en dernière année de fac de sport. Si j'ai mon diplôme, j'aimerais bien être prof de sport ou coach sportif. J'aime vraiment beaucoup les sports de combat, je pratique le judo donc si je pouvais trouver un job là-dedans, ça m'irait très bien.

-Ouah, je suis impressionnée : un petit gabarit comme toi fait du judo ? dis-je avec ironie.

-Eh ne me sous-estime pas, répondit-elle faussement vexée. Je suis ceinture noire, neuvième dan, tu verras ce que le petit gabarit peut te faire si tu le cherches trop !

Je me sens plus à l'aise maintenant qu'un sujet est lancé. Je ne peux m'empêche de l'embêter.

-Mais c'est qu'il est énervé Jackie Chan !

-Tu vas voir !

Elle me saute dessus et me frappe avec son oreiller. J'espère que Clarke a le sommeil lourd au vu du boucan que nous faisons. Je me défends et lui balance à mon tour mon oreiller dans la tête. Je réussis à me redresser et à la bousculer par terre, à côté du lit. Elle tombe lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je rigole mais me stoppe quand je vois qu'elle fait une grimace.

-Oh non je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolée…

Je vais vers elle et lui demande où elle a mal. Je me sens coupable.

-J'ai mal au dos, articula-t-elle d'une petite voix, je n'arrive plus à me relever…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Attend je vais me mettre derrière toi et essayer de te relever.

Je vais donc derrière elle et la prend par les épaules. Mais au moment je pose mes mains sur elle, elle penche sa tête en arrière de manière à ce que je puisse voir son petit sourire maléfique et sans que je ne comprenne quelque chose, elle me tire avec une force phénoménale me faisant passer directement au-dessus d'elle pour atterrir sur le sol comme un poids mort.

-Alors, pas mal pour une demi-portion hein ?

-La vache, c'est quel genre de prise ça ?

-Secret ! Je suis vraiment une bonne actrice, ça m'a coûté toutes mes forces pour ne pas rire devant ton air paniqué et inquiet !

-Ça c'est sûr, t'aurai pu faire l'école du cirque aussi.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ?

-Habitue-toi, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'œil.

Après cette mini bataille, qui je suis sûre m'avait laissé quelques bleus vu la dernière chute que j'ai faite, nous nous mettons sous la couette. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, elle prend la parole :

-Tu sais, c'est bizarre : je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours et je t'apprécie plus que de raison.

Le fard me monte aux joues face à ce demi aveux. Heureusement pour moi, la noirceur de la pièce jouait encore une fois en ma faveur. Au bout de quelques secondes où je pris sois de bien choisir mes mots, je lui répondis.

-C'est pareil pour moi aussi. D'habitude je mets plus de temps pour m'ouvrir aux gens, je n'accorde pas ma confiance à tout le monde. Il aura fallu de longs mois à Clarke pour arriver à parler comme je te parle ce soir. C'est vraiment bizarre ce que je ressens pour toi. Enfin pas dans le sens t'es bizarre, loin de là ! T'es même pas bizarre du tout… enfin je…

Elle me stoppe en m'embrassant. Stop. Retour arrière.

Je sens ses lèvres s'écraser contre les miennes avant que je ne m'enfonce plus. C'est délicat, passionné et doux à la fois. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'en avais envie depuis que je l'ai vu au pas de la porte de Clarke. Elle passe ses mains dans ma nuque et je mets les miennes dans ses cheveux. Le baiser dure de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne l'initiative de se décoller.

-Wha… je dois te dire que j'ai eu envie de toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la même chose pour moi.

-Je l'ai bien remarquée, rigola-t-elle. Clarke m'a dit que tu étais une vraie pipelette qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et pourtant tu n'osais rien dire avec moi. J'ai commencé à comprendre. Et puis tu n'es pas discrète quand tu mates.

-Eh, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui vient de m'embrasser ! C'est que moi non plus je ne te laissais pas de marbre kung fu panda !

-Non tu as raison, et c'est pour ça que je vais recommencer.

-Quoi…

Je fus encore une fois coupée par ses lèvres exquises sur les miennes. Le second baiser est aussi délicieux que le premier. Je décide de l'approfondir un peu plus en me positionnant au-dessus d'elle. Elle quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et que lui accordai volontiers. Nos gestes n'étaient pas précipités, nous prenions tout notre temps malgré le désir de plus en plus grand qui se faisait ressentir des deux côtés. Elle passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt de nuit pour m'agripper les épaules pendant que je lui mordillai le cou. A entendre ses petits gémissements, je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Je descendais de plus en plus bas dans son cou, jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de ses seins. Je remontais mon regard pour lui demander son accord mais elle décida de reprendre le contrôle et c'est maintenant moi qui me retrouve en dessous d'elle. Elle retire son t-shirt elle-même. Je reste quelques secondes bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Elle a des courbes parfaites.

-Effectivement, tu dois faire beaucoup de sport pour avoir ces abdos bétons…

Elle sourit et m'embrassa de plus belle. Je l'attirais de plus en plus à moi en calant mes mains dans le creux de ses reins. La température ne cesse de monter, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. J'avais vraiment trop chaud, et comme si Octavia lisait en moi, elle entreprit de m'enlever à son tour mon vêtement qui semblait la gêner. Elle reprit d'assaut mes lèvres où un duel enflammé avait lieu avec nos langues. Elle descendit progressivement ses baisers le long de mon corps en commençant par mon cou en y laissant une marque, puis ma clavicule, la vallée entre mes seins et mon nombril. Elle remonta ensuite légèrement pour s'occuper de chacun de mes seins en les léchant et les mordillant. Je lâchais un fort gémissement au même moment.

-Chut… Tu vas réveiller Clarke..

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle a le sommeil très lourd, j'en ai fait l'expérience…

Je repris le dessus de notre doux combat. Je lui réserve le même traitement que moi, puis arrivée à son short, je lui demande implicitement si je peux le lui enlever. Elle me fait signe que c'est bon de la tête et j'entreprends alors de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Elle fait de pareil pour moi en même temps. J'ai l'impression que malgré le fait qu'elle soit en dessous, elle a toujours le dessus. Cette fille a une vraie force de caractère. Je l'embrasse, toujours délicatement, tout en lui enlevant ses derniers vêtements. Ceux-ci rejoignent d'ailleurs le sol accompagnés des miens. Nous sommes toutes deux nues l'une contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Des frissons apparaissent sur toute la surface de mon corps que je sens ses doigts commencer à m'effleurer. On se découvre l'une et l'autre, nous nous donnons du plaisir en même temps, c'est tellement enivrant. Elle finit par rentrer une première fois avec hésitation en moi et je lui fais signe de continuer. Je fais pareil et nous accélérons les mouvements. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes la jouissance en même temps. On étouffe nos râles de plaisir en s'embrassant avec une douceur infinie, comme si l'autre était faite de porcelaine.

Je me retire d'au-dessus d'Octavia et m'allonge à ses côtés. Aucunes de nous deux parle, on est bien trop fatiguée et on veut profiter de ce moment bien à nous sans qu'aucunes paroles ne viennent troubler ce silence reposant et révélateur. Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous nous endormons comme ça, nues l'une contre l'autre, toujours dans une grande douceur.

POV Clarke

Je me réveille doucement en voyant que le soleil est déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Néanmoins je laisse encore Raven et Octavia dormir encore, après tout nous comme en « mini vacances ». Je décide de me lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. C'est en terminant le 5ème pancake que j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Octavia et Raven venaient de se lever.

«-Alors, bien dormis les filles ?

-Oui, mais peu. Raven bouge beaucoup la nuit.

Je vis du coin de l'œil la concernée rougir à une vitesse éclair. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Heu… oui moi ça va j'ai bien dormi.

-Tant mieux. Je vous ai fait des pancakes en attendant que vous vous leviez. Café ?

-Volontiers, dis Raven.

En m'approchant d'elle pour lui verser du café, j'aperçus une marque dans son cou.

-Dis donc Raven, c'est de qui ce suçon ?

-Ah heu… je..

Octavia se mit à rire juste à côté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre les deux ?! Je crois que j'ai loupé une grosse partie.

-En fait ne répond pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Elle bégayait une nouvelle fois mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je finis de déjeuner et les laissais toutes les deux, je pense qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seule. Je demanderai, ou plutôt j'extorquerai des infos à Raven plus tard. Je monte dans ma chambre quand je remarque que j'ai un message. Mon cœur se met à battre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'auparavant. J'ouvre le message, il est de Lexa (alléluia).

 _« Clarke, je ne sais pas si une discussion est envisageable maintenant. Il faut que je fasse le point avec moi-même._

 _Lexa »_

Mais c'est quoi cette réponse en carton ?

Je m'empresse de lui répondre :

 _« Est-ce que tu reviens travailler à l'entreprise au moins ? »_

La réponse heureusement ne se fait pas attendre :

 _«Oui, je viens demain. Il me semble que tu reprennes le travail demain aussi, mais par contre je veux que nos relations ne soient que purement professionnelles. »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a complètement changé j'ai l'impression… Je réponds tout de même :

 _« Oui c'est ça je reviens demain. Et pas de problèmes quant à nos relations. A demain. »_

En tout cas, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir une conversation avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Demain est ma meilleure chance. Désolée Lexa, mais il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

 **Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre, c'est 100% Clexa ;) On en apprendra plus sur Lexa et on aura la réaction de Clarke. Bon sinon, comme vous pouvez le voir c'est du Ocatven mais j'ai vraiment plein d'idées. Concernant le prochain chapitre, il y a une chance qu'il y en ait un la semaine prochaine. Par contre la semaine encore d'après (vous suivez toujours) il n'y en aura pas. Bref, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas des reviews, ça me fait plaisir :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MissHarpie : De rien, contente que ça te plaise ;) Discussion au prochain chapitre ^^**

 **EliamHL : Merci du compliment :)**

 **McFly76 : Alors le ship ;) ? Réponse pour Lexa au prochain chapitre ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Oui je sais et je m'excuse de l'énorme retard que j'ai eu. J'ai atteint un niveau de fatigue extrème et le boulot que j'ai eu en plus de ça ne m'a pas aidé, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré attendre et écrire quelque chose de bien que de vous mettre un vieux chapitre médiocre. Celui-ci devrait vous plaire, beaucoup de mystères seront levés ;) Toujours un grand merci pour vous reviews, auxquelles je répondrais en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

POV Clarke :

Octavia est repartie chez elle car elle reprenait les cours avant nous et devait réviser. Je voyais bien que Raven était déçue, mais j'ai aussi vu qu'elles ont échangé leurs numéros de téléphone. Je dis un dernier au revoir à Octavia, et dès que la porte s'est refermée, je me précipite sur Raven :

«- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle feint l'ignorance en me regardant de haut :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Rav', arrête, ne me force pas à utiliser la force.

Je vois qu'elle se retient pour ne pas rire. C'est la pire menteuse au monde. Je reste plantée devant elle l'empêchant de passer et en lui adressant mon plus intimidant des regards. Au bout de même pas 30 secondes, elle explose de rire.

-Je suppose que je ne peux rien te cacher. Mais ne refais jamais tes gros yeux, c'est plus drôle qu'autre chose.

-Bien, mais au moins ça a marché. Bon maintenant, il s'est passé quoi avec Octavia ?

Elle me regarde puis s'assoit sur le canapé du salon et je fais de même.

-Ecoute je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça, ça s'explique pas.

-Aller, donne plus de détails quand même ! Tu ne t'es pas fait ce suçon toute seule !

-Clarke ! C'est super gênant même pour moi de te raconter ça, et puis c'est ultra perso !

-Et toi quand tu m'as forcé à te raconter ma première fois avec ce garçon…

-Ah oui ! Le pauvre bougre tu l'as rejeté au bout de 1 mois, comment il s'appelait déjà ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation. J'attends des réponses maintenant, sinon tu ne ressortiras pas vivante de cette maison.

-Ok ok… Je pense que tu l'as remarquée, mais dès qu'elle est entrée j'ai eu un moment d'arrêt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée, mais je ne voyais plus qu'elle. J'occultais tout ce qui m'entourait, c'est comme si c'était une déesse parmi les hommes. J'étais déconnectée de tout.

-Ah ça je l'ai bien vu, pour la première fois tu ne l'as pas ramené.

-Ouais, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle, j'avais à la fois envie de la tenir dans mes bras bien que je ne la connaissais pas et en même temps l'envie de m'éloigner car je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment. J'ai préféré ne rien dire et me réfugier dans mon mutisme de peur de ne pas savoir comment agir.

-Et comment t'as géré après ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai proposé de dormir dans ma chambre. Oui ne dis rien, je n'ai pas réfléchie. Je me suis maudite tout de suite après. Bref, quand elle est rentrée dans la chambre j'étais encore plus stressée car il fallait maintenant que je gère cette soudaine proximité du fait qu'on se retrouvait dans le même lit. Mais on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de nos étude étant donné que je ne savais rien d'elle. Puis au fur et à mesure que l'on parlait, j'ai arrêté de me bloquer et j'agissais plus naturellement avec elle. J'allais même jusqu'à la charrier avec sa pratique des arts-martiaux.

-Ah là je te reconnais Rav' !

-Du coup, après avoir déconné, on a commencé une bataille de coussins. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas te réveiller à ce moment-là étant donné le boucan que l'on faisait. Et en jouant avec elle, je l'ai malencontreusement poussée du lit. Et cette demi-portion a fait semblant d'avoir mal pour mieux me piéger ! Elle m'a fait je ne sais quelle prise et m'a fait passer par-dessus elle au sens propre du terme.

-Ah, et là je reconnais bien Octavia !

-Après on a eu une conversation, je lui ai dit que c'est la première fois que j'agissais comme ça avec quelqu'un et après elle m'a embrassé.

-Ouah ! Digne d'un film à l'eau de rose qui passe le dimanche aprèm quand les vieux font la sieste ! Et après ?

-Clarke je vais pas te faire un dessin ! Juste à part de redire encore une fois que tu as le sommeil très lourd au vu du bruit que nous faisions. Et je ne parle pas de la bataille d'oreillers.

-Ok ok ! Cool je suis contente pour vous, mais effectivement, pas de détails. Vous allez vous revoir ?

-J'espère, elle semblait attachée elle aussi, enfin je l'espère.

-Mais oui.

-Bon et toi et cette fameuse Lexa que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ?

-Et tu ne la rencontreras pas de sitôt, c'est tendu.

-Oula, _que pasa_ ?

-Rien, d'ailleurs je dois y aller, je suis en stage moi grosse feignasse et par conséquent je dois aller bosser.

-Ah non, je veux déjà savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Clarke ! »

C'était déjà trop tard, j'avais mon sac sur l'épaule et les clés de ma voiture en main. Je veux à tout prix éviter cette discussion avec Raven pour la bonne raison que je ne sais même pas la ou les raisons du pourquoi Lexa ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je mets le contact et me dirige vers l'entreprise de mon père.

Quand j'arrive, je monte directement à mon bureau dans l'espoir d'y croiser Lexa. Normalement, elle doit être présente aujourd'hui pour me '''''protéger'''''. Même si pour une fois je suis plutôt contente, ça l'oblige à venir. Je commence à m'installer et allume mon ordinateur sans grande conviction. Lexa accapare toutes mes pensées, je ne peux me concentrer pleinement sur mon travail. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends la sonnette de l'ascenseur qui signale l'ouverture des portes. Je retiens ma respiration en attendant de voir qui c'est : la voilà, elle se dirige vers mon bureau.

«- Clarke.

Elle revêt un parfait masque d'indifférence, sûrement pour cacher toutes ses émotions qui se battent en elle, enfin je l'espère.

-Lexa. Tu veux rentrer deux minutes qu'on puisse parler ?

ne m'a pas engagée pour que je passe mon temps à parler avec toi. Je dois assurer ta protection, c'est tout.

-Mais Lexa je..

-Je serai devant ta porte. En cas d'urgence appelle-moi. »

Je n'ai même pas le eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle a déjà fermé la porte, mettant fin en même temps à notre semblant de discussion. Ok, maintenant c'est clair, je vais avoir du mal à avoir cette fameuse explication. Je dois essayer, elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. J'attendrais la pause pour essayer de la coincer ici. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour la pousser à la confrontation…

Au même moment, l'alarme du bâtiment retentit dans un son strident. Lexa entre dans mon bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle et en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger et de rester à ma place. La voilà mon occasion rêvée ! Il s'agit sûrement d'une fausse alerte comme il y en a de temps en temps. J'en profite donc pour prendre la clé de mon bureau, de verrouiller la porte et de la jeter par la fenêtre. Radical mais efficace pour garder quelqu'un. Lexa qui m'a vu faire, me regarde avec une expression effarée.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que c'est une fausse alerte.

-Et si c'en n'est pas une ? Si jamais il y a une attaque ou un feu ? Dans les deux cas nous sommes prises au piège !

A la fin de sa phrase, une voix sortant des haut-parleurs du bâtiment se mettent à fonctionner : _Fausse alerte, aucun danger en vue, vous pouvez retourner travailler en toute sécurité. Désolé pour le dérangement._

-Et bien voilà, repris-je, tu vois ce n'est rien.

-Peut-être, mais ton acte était stupide. Comment on va sortir d'ici maintenant ?

-Ce n'est rien, j'appellerai à la réception qu'ils viennent m'ouvrir.

-Et bien fais-le, qu'attends tu ?

-Que tu me parles.

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas ma dernière phrase. Je décide de me lancer.

-Ecoute, du jour au lendemain tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, tu ne viens même pas ici pour, je suppose, ne pas me voir. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Je pensais que ça allait bien entre nous, je ne t'ai pas brusquée de peur que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel. Mais toi tu ne me dis rien, tu pars comme une voleuse.

Après ma dernière phrase, que je savais assez agressive, je voulais qu'elle s'énerve. Qu'elle me crie dessus pour qu'enfin on puisse dialoguer après. Mais rien ne vint.

-Laisse-moi sortir, dit-elle tout simplement.

C'en est trop. C'est finalement moi qui crie :

-J'en ai marre que tu m'ignores ! Tu fuis tes responsabilités, tu es lâche ! Tu m'entends ? Tu as peur et tu es une lâche !

Apparemment j'ai touché une corde sensible. Elle me bondit dessus, me collant à la vitre juste derrière moi.

-JE NE SUIS PAS LÂCHE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE ME DIRE CA !

D'accord, peut-être que j'étais allée un peu trop loin. Elle me faisait peur, mais je ne me démonte pas pour autant et je reprends d'une voix que j'essayais d'être calme malgré mes tremblements naissants au niveau de mes mains.

-Non, tu as raison, je ne sais rien de toi. Je ne demande que ça.

Lexa a l'air de reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigne de moi comme si j'étais toxique. Elle se réfugie dans un coin de la salle, dos à moi. J'essaye de m'approcher doucement, comme lorsque l'on s'approche d'un animal apeuré. Je vois qu'une unique larme s'échappe d'un de ses yeux. Son visage impassible laisse place à une tristesse profonde. Je ne savais pas que mes mots pouvaient avoir un tel effet, je m'en veux.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée Lexa, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ve…

-Elle s'appelait Costia. J'étais là quand elle est morte.

J'ai compris qu'elle allait s'ouvrir à moi. Elle me fit face, planta son regard émeraude et perçant dans mon bleu océan électrique. Je lui fit signe de continuer, je ne l'interromprai pas.

-A tout juste 20 ans, j'ai réalisé un rêve : je suis, comme tu le sais déjà, rentrer dans l'armée Americaine. Depuis toute petite je voulais rentrer dans l'armée. Les études ne m'intéressaient pas du tout et surtout le côté avantageux c'est que je n'avais aucune attaches. Mes parents sont morts dans un crash d'avion juste après ma naissance et je n'ai pas de famille vivante à ma connaissance. Le jour pile de mes 20 ans, je me suis enrôlée. J'ai passé toute sorte de tests comme je voulais rentrer dans une unité spéciale. J'étais dans une unité mobile qui était toujours sur toutes les guerres importantes. Il y avait de l'action et de l'adrénaline pure, tout ce que j'aime.

D'après mes officiers référents, j'étais une très bonne recrue. Les entraînements étaient durs et impitoyable : tu lâches ne serait-ce qu'une larme ou si tu baisses les bras, il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Tu es éjecté de cette unité. Mais j'aimais cette obligation de devoir se dépasser. Bref, j'ai réussi toute leur batterie de test en sortant « major de promo » comme vous dites. J'ai commencé tout en bas de l'échelle puis j'ai gravi les échelons un à un. A chaque fois je me dépassais, je passais des concours et je suis finalement arrivée à Capitaine.

J'ai ensuite, grâce à ma promotion, intégré les «Tiger » qui est l'unité dans laquelle je me suis le plus plu. Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde, ce qui était rare. Nous étions une vraie famille. On est passé par tellement de situations différentes et toutes dangereuses les unes que les autres. La force des évènements nous a rapprochés. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré Lincoln. C'est un des derniers arrivés, mais il était très compétent. On était 5 dans cette unité : Anya, Lincoln, Costia, Emerson et moi. Costia et moi sommes tombées amoureuses. C'est la première fois que j'aimais une personne de cette manière. On a eu le coup de foudre toutes les deux, on n'a rien contrôlé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place et complète. J'avais la famille que je n'ai jamais pu avoir auparavant, je faisais ce que je rêvais de faire depuis des années, j'avais trouvé l'amour avec le grand «A », bref aucun nuages à l'horizon.

On enchaînait les missions, notre cohésion et esprit d'équipe était très fort. Mais en une nuit, tout a dégénéré et j'ai tout perdu.

Nous étions en Afghanistan et on rentrait à la base après une semaine planqués tous ensemble à part Emerson resté à la base pour nous commander de loin, comme on faisait très souvent. On roulait et on avait tous hâte de retrouver un semblant de confort. La mission avait été un succès, nous avions réussi à déloger des terroristes dans la zone qui nous avait été donnée. Mais d'un coup, un gros flash, de la fumée et plus rien. Un petit groupe nous avait repéré plus tôt et nous attendait derrière les rochers. Ils ont tiré avec des roquettes, faisant sauter la voiture. Tout s'est passé très vite, je me suis retrouvée par terre, avec des éclats de ferrailles et de verres dans le ventre, d'où cette énorme cicatrice. Anya qui était la conductrice a réussi à s'en sortir rapidement et a commencé à faire feu sur les ennemis pour nous faire gagner du temps pour qu'on puisse sortir de la carcasse de la voiture. J'étais mal en point, je saignais de partout mais je me préoccupais surtout de Costia : elle ne bougeait plus et saignait abondamment des oreilles, ce qui était mauvais signe. Lincoln avait réussi à sortir lui aussi et essayait de sortir Costia, mais sa jambe était coincée par la voiture et c'était impossible à la dégager.

Anya ne pouvait plus tenir bien longtemps, alors Lincoln m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour elle. Je lui en ai longtemps voulu pour ça, de ne pas m'avoir laissée auprès d'elle-même si je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

Par miracle, nous avons réussir à fuir, Lincoln me portant et Anya qui couvrait tant bien que mal nos arrières. On a couru jusqu'à la base en essayant d'avoir des nouvelles mais il ne répondait pas. Quand on est arrivé, la base était à feu et à sang, il y avait des corps partout. On a eu tout juste le temps de prendre un Rover et un nécessaire de soin puis nous sommes partit, laissant la base aux mains des terroristes qui avaient déjà gagnés. Après une journée de route on a réussi à rejoindre le camp américain le plus proche qui avait été prévenu de l'attaque. Le verdict est tombé : nous étions les seuls survivants. Par la même occasion, et c'est ce qui a fait le plus mal, on a appris que c'est Emerson qui nous avait balancés. Il avait abaissé toutes nos protections et dévoilé nos plans en échange d'argent et il a rejoint le camp des terroristes. C'est ce qui m'a abattu : on était une famille et il a tout envoyé en l'air et nous a vendu. Les jours suivants, je ne m'en rappelle guère car j'étais dans le coma dû à ma blessure au ventre qui était assez grave. Quand je me suis réveillée, on m'a appris qu'un groupe de soldat avait retrouvé notre carcasse de voiture avec le corps de Costia dedans : elle était morte de ses blessures. Ils nous ont dit que même si on l'avait ramené à la base dans les plus courts délais, elle n'aurait pas survécu, elle était déjà en mort cérébrale.

Après ça, j'ai quitté l'armée. La trahison d'Emerson m'a achevée. Je voulais ne plus jamais entendre parler de ce jour-là. J'ai délaissé Anya et Lincoln et je bougeais tout le temps de ville ne ville enchaînant les petits boulots et ne dormants pas la nuit. Je ne supportais rien. C'est ma période d'égarement. J'allais en boîte le soir et ressortais tout le temps complètement ivre au petit matin avec une nouvelle conquête différente à chaque fois. C'était ma façon à moi d'oublier toute cette merde. Coucher sans sentiments, c'est ce que je savais faire de mieux. J'essayais d'oublier mais mes cicatrices étaient là pour me rappeler tout ce que j'avais perdu. Depuis que Costia est morte, je n'ai plus jamais aimé personne. Les sentiments m'effraient car ils me font me sentir faible. C'est comme une drogue : on est complètement dépendant, on en redemande tout le temps et quand on n'en reçoit plus pour une quelconque raison, on regrette d'y avoir goûté et on se retrouve dans un état lamentable.

Depuis quelques mois, et depuis ce travail, je refais quelque chose que j'aime et je mène une vie plutôt saine si on oublie mes insomnies.

Voilà, je pense que tu sais tout, les sentiments me rendent faible, et je développe quelque chose pour toi Clarke, que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis des années. »

Je n'ai pas les mots. Tout ce qu'elle a subi malgré son jeune âge, toute cette souffrance physique et morale accumulée, c'est impensable. Je me contente de hocher la tête, pour lui montrer que je l'ai bien entendue. Après quelques minutes de silence complet, je reprends la parole.

«- Je croyais que tu me fuyais car tu ne m'aimais pas…

-Non au contraire Clarke –je me sens fondre quand elle prononce mon prénom- c'est parce que je ressens quelque chose que je m'éloigne de toi. Tous ces sentiments, ces sensations qui reviennent, ça me rappelle mon passé et me ramène inexorablement à tout ce que j'ai perdu. J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau car tout peut s'arrêter d'une façon si brutale. Je ne peux pas revivre ça, je n'y survivrai pas cette fois.

-Je pense qu'au contraire, aimer peut rendre plus fort. Laisse-moi te montrer Lexa, laisse-moi essayer de te faire voir ma vision de l'amour. J'éprouve un sentiment si fort que ça m'en fait mal. Je ne disparaîtrai jamais, à moins que tu me le demandes. Je te le promets.

Et là je me penche vers elle pour capturer, avec une douceur sans nom, ses lèvres. Elle se laisse faire puis répond à mon baiser. On transmet à travers ce baiser tous nos sentiments refoulés depuis des jours, tout ce que les paroles n'ont jamais pu transmettre.

On se décolle à regret, par manque d'oxygène. Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je suis bien là, que je ne partirais pas. Elle se laisse aller à mon étreinte et je le sens se détendre petit à petit.

-Merci d'exister Clarke. »

 **Voilà ! Vous savez maintenant la raison du blocage de Lexa et par la même occasion l'origine de ses cicatrices. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et à une prochaine fois ! Par contre : je serai moins régulière dans mes publications. J'ai du mal à tenir un rythme, de plus beaucoup de choses au niveau pro se mettent en place pour moi. Je ne délaisse tout de même pas cette fic, je continue de publier.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Rosiie09 : Bienvenue alors ! :) Contente que ça te plaise, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur celui-ci ;)

Clexapingoin : Voilà la suite ;)

MissHarpie : Voilà la discussion, es-tu présente ? x)

McFly : Eh non, l'attente n'est pas présente xD Voilà tu as l'explication sur le comportement de Lexa ^^

Kaenth : Cool si Octaven te plaît :)

clara333 : Oui clexa ce chapitre là, tout est bien qui finit bien :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! Oui ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'oublie pas cette fic et je la terminerai. Beaucoup de soucis technique avec mon PC et des gros exams en vue, voilà pourquoi tout ce temps. Mais trève de blabla, on se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews et pour les news ;)**

 **Enjoy les grounders :)**

POV Clarke :

J'étais bouche bée quant à la révélation de Lexa. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle me rejetait depuis plusieurs jours, et venait tout juste de m'embrasser, enfin même si techniquement c'est moi qui ai initié le baisé. Je ne sais pas quoi, je reste les bras ballants à la regarder, elle doit remarquer mon état puisqu'elle prend les devants et me dit :

«-Pas que je sois en mauvaise compagnie, mais tu devrais peut-être appeler l'accueil pour qu'il nous ouvre, je vais devenir claustrophobe sinon.

J'acquiesce et décroche le combiné pour leur demander d'envoyer quelqu'un nous ouvrir avec la clé de secours. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sort enfin pour profiter de notre pause déjeuner avant de rentamer une après-midi. Je propose à Lexa de m'accompagner, mais elle me dit qu'elle doit aller à un rendez-vous. Voyant mon air déçu et inquiet, elle rajoute :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'ignorer pendant des jours, mais j'ai vraiment un rendez-vous que je ne peux louper.

-D'accord, je vais rentrer manger alors. On se revoit cet aprèm ?

-Oui, puisque c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de toi. Enfin façon de parler. »

Sur ce, elle me fait un signe de la main et part par l'ascenseur principal. Moi je prends celui de derrière pour récupérer ma voiture et rentrer manger avec Raven si elle est à la maison. Le trajet se passe bien, par chance le midi il n'y a presque personne qui prend mon chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, en empruntant une route secondaire, j'aperçois une voiture sur le bas-côté de la route avec une femme qui visiblement ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. En bon citoyen, je m'arrête pour lui proposer mon aide :

«-Un problème !

-Oh bonjour ! Je ne sais pas, cette foutu voiture n'en fait qu'à sa tête je n'arrive plus à la démarrer.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aidez, à part appeler une dépanneuse ou vous déposez quelque part, je ne peux rien faire de plus hélas.

-Je veux bien vous emprunter votre téléphone alors, dit-elle légèrement gênée. Je dois aussi prévenir quelqu'un avec qui je devais manger à midi, pour ne pas qu'elle m'attende indéfiniment.

-Pas de problème. Oh, au fait moi c'est Clarke.

-Anya.

Je sors de la voiture et lui donne mon téléphone. Elle me remercie et s'éloigne le temps de passer son coup de fil. Qui n'a pas de téléphone portable au 21ème siècle ? Le temps qu'elle téléphone, je la détaille : elle est grande et élancée, elle a l'air de quelqu'un de sportif. Les yeux légèrement en amande et la peau mat avec des cheveux légèrement ondulé avec les racines brunes et le reste blond. C'est une belle femme, à qui j'ai du mal à donner un âge, mais ce n'est pas mon type. J'en étais là de mon observation quand je la vois revenir vers moi.

-Tient ton téléphone. On peut se tutoyer au moins ?

-Oui pas de problème. Alors ?

-Eh bien un dépanneur ne va pas tarder, la chance de tomber pas loin d'une grande ville je suppose.

-D'accord. Je vais vous laisser. Du coup je ne te propose pas de te ramener ?

-Non c'est bon, merci. Si on se recroise, je te paie une bière, me lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Je lui fais un bref signe de la tête en lui souriant et reprend ma route. J'arrive au bout de 10 minutes à la maison et aucun de mes parents n'est là apparemment au vu du calme régnant dans la maison. Je me demande même si Raven dort encore, jusqu'au moment où je la vois surgir devant moi.

«-Yo ma blonde préférée ! Tu rentres exprès pour moi ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Raven, et on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai juste très faim donc je me demandais si tu voulais manger avec moi.

\- Pas de problème, par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'on va manger.

-Il doit bien y avoir des restes dans le frigo, je vais voir.

Je sors de quoi manger pour nous deux et met la table vite fait. On parle de tout et de rien tout en mangeant quand elle me demanda :

-Bon et sinon avec Lexia ?

-C'est Lexa et on s'est parlée.

-Ah bien ! Et ?

-Bah c'est tout on a juste parlé.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire avouer.

Je rigole à sa remarque et lui explique rapidement ce que m'a dit Lexa en passant les détails de ses blessures étant donné qu'elle m'a dit que peu de personnes sont au courant et qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec ça. Quand je lui dis qu'on s'est embrassée, elle saute de joie et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu vois Griffin, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas si désespéré !

-Merci de ta compassion Raven. Bon et toi ? Qu'est-ce t'as fait de beau ce matin ?

-J'ai dormi. Etant donné que la nuit d'avant a été très courte pour moi, j'en ai profité cette nuit.

-Ok, stop pas de détails, tu es ma coloc et meilleure amie donc je ne voudrais pas avoir d'images embarrassantes de toi en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Octavia. Oh non ! Ah beurk trop tard, dis-je avec un air dégouté. Raven rigole, mi amusée, mi gênée.

-Oh fais pas ta prude, toi aussi t'as déjà..

-Oui stop ! Et si on parlait d'autre chose hein ? Quoique non ! Je vais être en retard je te laisse débarasser, il faut que j'y aille ! lui lançais-je d'une traite en lui montrant ma montre pour appuyer mes propos.

-Clarke Griffin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Reviens ou je te jure que-»

Je n'entends pas la fin de ses menaces puisque je referme la porte et saute dans ma voiture.

POV Raven :

Je n'y crois pas, la traîtresse ! Je déteste les tâches ménagères. Je finis de débarrasser toute la table quand je reçois un message de Clarke. Ah je jure que si elle me nargue, je me vengerai. Mais ce que je vois m'adoucis immédiatement. C'est l'adresse d'Octavia, suivi d'un petit message _«vas-y, (re)lance toi ! »._ Ah sacré Clarkie, elle sait comment se faire pardonner.

Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains, je prends ma veste et marche en direction de chez Octavia. Je suis stressée, ça c'était pourtant bien terminé la dernière fois. J'espère qu'elle est là, étant donné que je n'ai pas son numéro, je n'ai pas pu la prévenir, mais selon Clarke elle est présente cet aprèm. J'arrive devant la porte et sonne deux fois. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce que je fais là que la porte s'ouvre sur une Octavia toute souriante.

«-Raven ! Quelle surprise !

Son enthousiasme me coupe la voix, je réponds simplement :

-Eh O' !

-O' ? Tu réduis mon prénom à une simple onomatopée ?

-Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout, je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, entre.

Je ne me fais pas prier et j'entre. Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir : je l'embrasse ? la prend dans mes bras ? ou juste une bise ?

Elle a l'air aussi perdue que moi mais comme d'habitude, elle prend les avances et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon dieu, ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on ne s'est pas vues, mais j'avais oublié à quel point la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes est grisante. Je réponds volontiers à son baisé et souris contre ses lèvres.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je voulais juste de voir, répondis-je le rouge aux joues.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, regardez la supposée « Grande Raven » qui rougit comme ça !

-Eh arrête ! Je ne savais même pas si tu voulais encore me revoir !

-Et bien à vrai dire, je ne savais pas non plus si toi tu voulais avoir encore à faire à moi, tu ne m'as même pas donné ton téléphone !

-Mais j'ai cru que tu l'avais moi ! C'est pour ça j'attendais que tu me tiennes au courant.

-On est bien deux cruches, on aurait pu attendre longtemps ! Heureusement que j'ai décidé de venir, lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Oui tu as bien fait, chuchote-t-elle en comblant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Je l'embrasse avec passion et elle répond à mon baisé tout en souriant. J'arrive à m'écarter malgré mon envie grandissante pour lui demander :

-Il n'y a personne chez toi ?

-Non et normalement personne ne doit venir, allez viens.

Elle m'attire contre elle et me prend la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, m'arrachant un léger gémissement que je n'ai pu contenir. Tout en m'embrassant, elle m'enlève ma veste et mon pull, je suis en simple brassière devant ma déesse. Je commence moi aussi à glisser mes mains sous son haut mais elle m'arrête pour me pousser sur le canapé à quelques mètres de nous. Je tombe dessus comme un poids mort et elle s'assoit sur moi et m'embrasse violemment mais toujours avec passion. Je lui déboutonne un à un les boutons de sa chemise et découvre avec surprise et envie qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous. Je lui caresse l'abdomen de haut en bas tout en lui suçant un point sensible dans le cou qui la fait gémir particulièrement fort. Je suis contente de l'effet que je produis sur elle. Soudainement elle prend mes mains pour les placer au-dessus de moi et elle me retire ma brassière en une demi-seconde.

-Egalité…, murmure-t-elle.

Je pose mes mains sur sa taille fine et la retourne pour avoir le dessus. Je l'allonge complètement sur le canapé et comment à embrasser ses seins, tendus par le désir. Je la sens gémir mon prénom, ça me rend folle. Je me dépêche de revenir à sa bouche et elle me presse immédiatement les fesses, signe qu'elle ne veut plus. Je ne la fait pas attendre et déboutonne son jean bien trop serré, et y insère mes doigts.

-Raven…

Je continue mes mouvements, je le sens respirer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à entendre un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Ses muscles se contractent violemment et je me retire doucement. Je l'embrasse dans le cou pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, elle a repris un ryhtme plutôt calme. Et d'un coup, c'est moi qui me retrouve en dessous. Elle me regarde avec envie et s'approche doucement de mon oreille, en mordillant le lobe :

-A mon tour… »

Je sens que l'après-midi va être bonne.

POV Clarke :

Je suis à mon bureau depuis seulement quelques minutes quand j'aperçois Lexa qui arrive.

«- Je suis en avance, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir tout de suite.

-Je suis libre, je préfère donc venir.

-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

-Si… Mais la personne que je devais voir a eu un petit problème en route avec sa voiture et n'a pas pu venir.

-Ah… Attend, cette personne ne s'appellerai pas Anya ?

-Ça devient bizarre, mais si, c'est ça son prénom. Comment tu sais ça, tu m'espionnes ? dit-elle ne rigolant.

-Ah non pas du tout, comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle a eu un problème avec sa voiture et je me suis arrêtée pour l'aider. Elle a même emprunté mon téléphone pour appeler un dépanneur son rendez-vous, donc toi je suppose. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Ce n'est pas mon nom qui est apparu sur ton téléphone ?

-J'ai changé de téléphone et perdu tous mes numéros il y a quelques jours.

-Mais… comment tu m'as envoyé un message l'autre jour ?

-Je..Heu..Je le connais par cœur, ajoute-t-elle légèrement honteuse.

-Ah d'accrod. Bref si tu as l'occasion de revoir cette Anya, elle me doit une bière d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit !

-Je ne manquerai pas de lui rappeler.

-Au fait, c'est Anya de ton groupe de combat ?

-Ancien groupe de combat. Mais oui c'est elle, pourquoi ?

-Non comme ça, ça doit te faire bizarre de revoir Lincoln et Anya en si peu de temps.

-Oui, on peut dire que le destin a un sens de l'humour bien particulier. Je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec Anya depuis plus d'un an, on a toutes les deux évoluées et on a essayé de passer à autre chose. En revoyant Lincoln, ça m'a replongé dedans, mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas décidé de tout laisser tomber et repartir, mais plutôt essayer de parler pour y faire face ensemble. C'est Linc' qui m'a appris que Anya était de passage à New-York ce mois-ci, j'ai donc décidé de déjeuner avec elle pour reprendre des nouvelles et surtout renouer un lien, on était une famille après tout.

-Ok… Promets-moi de me parler si jamais tu vas mal. Je ne veux plus que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, tu m'as intriguée et je ne peux plus te retirer de mes pensées. Je me doute que tu as encore peur de l'engagement, tant bien même que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on se connaisse, mais laisse-moi t'aider.

-…

-Oui je sais, on dirait un film à l'eau de rose, mais je ne mens pas, je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi.

Elle ne dit toujours rien mais s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. C'est un baisé chaste, mais qui nous suffit et qui me fait comprendre, qu'elle aussi ressent quelque chose. On s'écarte, je rougis légèrement et bafouille quelques excuses pour qu'on se remette au travail. Elle me sourit et retourne se poster devant la porte. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle passe sa tête et me lance :

-Au fait skaiprisa, ça te dit un dîner au restaurant cette semaine ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ce surnom ?

-Accepte et je te le dirai peut-être…

-Hmmm… Tu me tentes trop Alexandria Wood. C'est d'accord.

-Je te retiens au courant de la date et de l'heure, me dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Puis elle repart se poster devant ma porte. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela ressemble fortement à un rencard. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle veut bien essayer quelque chose avec moi ? Je me réjouis déjà à l'idée de passer une soirée avec elle, hors boulot. Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler Lexa Wood hors de cette tenue de travail, qui soit dit en passant lui va à merveille.

 _\- Ellipse de l'après-midi -_

L'après-midi a été très calme après notre discussion avec Lexa. Je me suis ennuyée à mourir et ai eu le temps de penser à plein de choses, notamment à que vais-je faire après mon diplôme. Je n'en ai jamais fait part à personne, mais le cursus juridique ne me plaît plus, pas autant qu'avant. Ce stage m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité du métier, je ne m'épanouirai jamais la dedans. Je veux néanmoins aller jusqu'au diplôme, pour ne pas gâcher toutes ces années passées à étudier pour au final partir à la fin. J'envisage de rentamer des études, mais dans un domaine complètement différent. Mais dans quoi … ? Telle est la question. Je ne veux pas entamer une carrière en médecine, après avoir vu le vrai côté de ce métier avec ma mère et mes quelques stages à l'hôpital, ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose que je ferai. Il me reste l'art. C'est une passion plus qu'autre chose, même si j'ai eu le droit à pas mal de compliments venant de mes parents ou de Raven, les seuls à qui je montre certaines de mes œuvres. Mais puis-je réellement devenir artiste ? Beaucoup ont le rêve de le devenir mais peu y arrivent… Il faut que j'en parle à Raven, c'est la seule qui est le plus à même de comprendre ma situation et qui ne me jugera pas.

Après ces intenses réflexions, j'arrive tout juste à la maison. Raven est sur le canapé dans le salon, et pour une fois j'entends ma mère s'activer dans la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'on va être tous ensemble ! Je salue rapidement Raven pour la deuxième fois de la journée et vais voir ma mère.

«- Maman ! Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée !

-Oui moi aussi Clarke. C'est la fin de ma garde, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer pour quelques jours. Tient, va mettre la table, ton père ne va pas tarder, pour une fois qu'on va pouvoir manger tous ensemble.

Je m'active à mettre la table avec l'aide de Raven qui a réussi à décoller ses fesses du canapé. Ma mère apporte les plats et mon père arrive à ce moment-là.

-Parfait timing !, lui criais-je.

-C'est cette bonne odeur qui m'a attirée.

Pendant que mon père va embrasser ma mère pour lui dire bonjour, Rav' se penche vers moi pour me dire :

-Après manger, réunion au Woohp ?

Je rigole à la vieille expression de Raven. On l'a inventée quand on était au tout début de notre coloc. Ça veut dire, réunion avec plaid coussin et bonne série dans la chambre de l'autre pour parler. Ça tombe bien, j'aurai l'occasion de lui parler de ma «reconversion».

-Pas de problème, on monte après manger. »

Le repas se déroule sans problème, ma mère raconte ses derniers jours un peu fous et les cas hilarants de certains de ses patients. On débarrasse tous ensemble, tel le cliché des familles américaines unies et aimantes. C'est un peu le cas, même si Raven et moi n'avons pas de lien de sang, je la considère comme ma sœur de sang.

On monte ensuite dans ma chambre et on allume la télé en fond. On se glisse toutes les deux sous la couette et je l'incite à commencer.

«-Bien, ça concerne Octavia et moi..

-Ah, vu ta tête c'est une discussion super sérieuse et pas forcément joyeuse.. Je me trompe ?

-C'est pas ça mais… J'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup trop vite entre nous. Je suis allée la voir cet après-midi et je te passe les détails, mais on n'a presque pas parlé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oui je vois très bien. Tu voudrais quoi toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas justement, j'ai peur que tout ça signifie quelque chose de différent pour elle. Moi je suis vraiment attachée à elle et c'est bizarre en si peu de temps mais je ne peux l'expliquer.

-Oui c'est comme moi avec Lexa.

-Voilà. Sauf que vous vous n'avez pas couché ensemble… je pense ?

-oui oui..

-Et vous avez pris le temps de parler contrairement à nous. J'ai peur que tout ça soit passager, et que notre histoire, si on en a une, se termine que je repars à Boston.

-Le plus simple, c'est que tu devrais lui en parler.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander implicitement ?

-Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je veux bien le faire pour toi. Je lui enverrai un message demain. Bon et moi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Sérieux aussi ?

-Oui, assez. Je me rends compte qu'une carrière juridique ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça et je m'en rends compte grâce au stage. Ca fait déjà un petit moment que j'y pense mais je compte quand même décrocher mon diplôme à la fin de l'année, pour ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

-Ah ouais je vois. C'est cool que tu t'en rendes compte. Et tu voudrais te lancer dans quoi après ?

-J'aimerai m'essayer à l'art…

-Oh mais c'est une bonne idée, t'es hyper douée !

-Raven, sans te vexer, c'est ton avis d'amateur, je dois avoir plein de défauts auxquels je ne pense même pas.

\- Ecoute, tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer. Prends des cours cet été et au pire si tu foires, t'auras toujours ton diplôme dans la justice pour bosser le temps de retrouver autre chose. Si ça te tient vraiment à cœurs, fais-le. On n'est pas jeune éternellement !

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Raven ! Merci ! »

Je me jette à son cou pour un gros câlin qui se transforme en fou-rire après la chute de Raven.

 **Alors ? Premier date en vue ;) Et Clarke qui s'interroge sur sa carrière, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour la publication du prochain chapitre, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire de date.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lkim : révélations importantes pour la suite !**

 **clara333 : Alors ce chapitre-ci te plaît ? ;)**

 **Rosii09 : Tout n'est pas si rose, attend un peu.. :)**

 **alexiefaure : désolée, manque de temps !**

 **EliamHL : Merci de ton commentaire :)**

 **McFly76 : Alors toujours là à ce que je vois ;) Oui Jaha industrie revient bientôt... *NiarkNiark***

 **Clexa9223 : Tant mieux si tu aimes, à la prochaine j'espère ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Enorme retard mais je suis encore en vie (et bachelière !). Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce retard si ce n'est que je n'avais pas d'inspi et je ne voulais pas me forcer à écrire quelque chose sinon cela aurait été mauvais. Je pense que ce chapitre va en ravir plus d'un et je tient aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews :)**

 **Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

POV Clarke :

Le réveil sonne, il est déjà l'heure d'aller bosser. Les souvenirs de la veille reviennent peu à peu, ma discussion avec Raven à propos d'Octavia et mon désir de changer de filière si on peut dire ça. Je remarque que Raven et moi nous sommes endormies sans bouger de mon lit, dans une position mi- assise, mi- allongée, ce qui peut expliquer mon mal de dos. Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Raven.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habille d'un pantalon slim noir ainsi que d'un débardeur chic blanc. Je déjeune rapidement et prend mon sac et mon petit perfecto en cuir noir pour ensuite partir en direction de la compagnie de mon père. Sur le trajet, je pense à la future discussion que je vais avoir avec mes parents pour leur expliquer mon choix de me lancer dans l'art, mais avant ça il faut déjà que je regarde moi-même si il y a des cours et savoir précisément ce que je veux faire.

J'arrive à Polaris qui est déjà bien animée à une heure pourtant assez matinale, mais bon, New-York est une ville qui ne dort jamais vraiment. Je m'installe à mon bureau, je suis en avance de quelques minutes. Lexa arrive peu de temps après, toujours aussi magnifique. Elle me sourit et me demande :

«- Ça te dit de venir avec moi ce soir ? Je vais boire un verre avec Anya et Lincoln, comme ça tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance. En plus Anya t'a promis un verre, chose rare ! ajoute-t-elle en rigolant légèrement.

Je décide de l'embêter un peu.

-Je croyais que tu allais m'inviter au restaurant, la grande Lexa se défile ?

-Quoi.. ? Ah tu veux parler d'hier.. nan mais.. Enfin je veux dire…

-Lexa, je rigole. Je veux bien venir avec toi ce soir. Mais tu es sûr que je ne vais pas être de trop ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec joie, lui dis-je dans un sourire bienveillant.

Après ce petit échange, ma bonne humeur est au plus haut et je reprends mon travail qui lui est ennuyant. Après une bonne heure et demie, j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire pour la matinée, je décide donc de commencer à regarder les écoles d'art. Je surf sur plusieurs page mais rien ne m'intéresse vraiment. Lexa passe la tête dans la porte et me voyant concentrée, s'approche doucement de moi, si bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-T'es branchée art toi ?

Je sursaute et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Oui, je peints pendant mes heures perdues, ça me vide la tête. D'après Raven, je suis plutôt douée.

-Tu me les montrerais ?

-Hum… C'est vraiment très personnel…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends si tu refuses.

-Je réfléchirai, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

-Donc tu veux faire une école d'art ? De l'art à la justice il y a un assez grand pas.

-Je sais, mais en fait je me rends compte que la justice n'est absolument pas faite pour moi. Je vais passer mon diplôme histoire de ne pas gâcher ces 4 années d'étude et pour avoir une solution de secours. Mais l'art me passionne, c'est vraiment une branche dans laquelle je voudrais travailler.

-Et tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

-Non, je veux savoir exactement ce que je veux faire et comment le faire sinon ils vont s'opposer directement à mon choix.

-Je vois… Et as-tu une idée ?

-Absolument pas ! C'est bien ça le problème…

-Réfléchis autrement alors : pourquoi as-tu eu envie soudainement de te lancer là-dedans ?

-Il y a quelques mois, je suis allée voir une expo à Boston et j'avais adorée, les œuvres, l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette salle…

-Et bah voilà ! Tu sais ce que tu veux faire !

-Pardon ?

\- Tu devrais tenir une exposition. Avoir ta salle et exposer qui tu veux. Comme ça tu peux faire découvrir des artistes et tu peux toi-même exposer, comme ça 2 en 1.

-Mais c'est super ! Merci Lexa, t'es un amour !

Elle rougit immédiatement sous l'effet de mes mots, moi de même lorsque je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, je vois sa bouche se rehausser en un petit sourire et elle me chuchote un petit « _je sais_ » tout près de mon oreille, ce qui me fait rougir encore plus. Après ça elle me fait un clin d'œil et repart à son « poste d'observation », c'est-à-dire devant ma porte.

Je continue donc mes recherches mais cette fois-ci, je sais quoi chercher. Je regarde donc pour des formations pour être conservatrice et commence à regarder le prix des salles, ainsi que les compétences requises pour ce métier. Le temps est passé très vite, il est déjà l'heure de ma pause. Je salue rapidement Lexa avant de descendre pour rentrer manger chez moi. Je repense à tout ce que je viens de dire à Lexa et à ma décision que mes parents ne vont pas forcément bien prendre. Je réfléchirai plus tard quand tout sera un peu plus concret à une manière de leur annoncer.

 _\- Ellipse reste de la journée -_

Ma journée se finit enfin, c'est alors tout naturellement que nous prenons le chemin du parking avec Lexa pour aller boire un coup avec Lincoln et Anya comme il en était convenu en début de journée. Lexa, en parfaite gentlewomen m'ouvre la portière – nous prenons sa voiture de fonction – et me la ferme puis s'installe au volant. On roule quelques temps avec Lexa qui me raconte quelques anecdotes amusantes sur Lincoln et Anya. J'aime la voir rire sincèrement, elle qui a toujours un air sérieux. Ses yeux pétillent et je peux voir tous ses souvenirs à travers eux. Sa bouche s'étire et montre une dentition parfaite. Et son rire… une vraie mélodie à mes oreilles.

«-… et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'allais être de corvée de chiottes pour toute la semaine à venir… Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Clarke ? Allô ici la Terre !

Je m'arrête dans ma contemplation quand je constate que Lexa me parle mais que je ne l'écoutais. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle s'en est rendu compte.

POV Lexa :

-Oh heu désolée… Tu disais ?

Je rigole devant sa mine gênée.

-Ca dépend, depuis quand tu ne m'écoutes plus ?

Elle rougit doublement face à ma remarque. J'avais remarqué depuis déjà un bon moment qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce que je disais. Mais le regard qu'elle m'adressait voulait dire tellement de choses que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire avant. Mon dieu, je deviens une guimauve à force.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle avec un air désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, repris-je, on est arrivé.

On se dirige toutes les deux devant l'entrée du bar, mais juste avant de passer les portes, Clarke me tire par la manche et me demande tout doucement :

-On agit comment face aux autres ? C'est vrai on a jamais vraiment parlé ce qu'on était l'une pour l'autre… Pas que je veuille nécessairement off…

Je la coupe en l'embrassant délicatement pour éviter qu'elle ne bafouille encore plus. Je me décolle et elle me regarde avec un sourire immense qui lui barre le visage. Elle m'embrasse de plus belle en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, étant donné que je suis légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches et les miennes sont entremêlées à ses cheveux. Manquerait plus qu'il pleuve et on aurait réunis tous les clichés des dernières séquences des films à l'eau de rose, celles juste avant le « _The End_ ». Je m'écarte doucement et lui dit :

-Ça te va comme réponse ?

-Oui oui… me répondit-elle, légèrement troublée par ce soudain échange.

Je lui prends la main et on rentre enfin dans le bar «Grounders ». Je repère rapidement Lincoln et Anya assis dans un coin. Les deux-là ont l'air en pleine discussion assez agitée. Anya a les sourcils froncés et parle durement à Lincoln. Quant à celui-ci, il garde un visage ferme et ne montre aucune position, je l'entends juste dire «Elle a le droit de savoir… ». Leur discussion s'arrête nette quand ils nous voient avec Clarke.

«- Vous parliez de quoi ? demandais-je.

-Rien rien, répondit Anya en regardant Lincoln dans les yeux, qui lui, détourna le regard.

-Ok… Bon Anya je te présente Clarke, mais je pense que tu la connais déjà.

-Clarke ! Oui tu es celle qui m'a dépanné quand ma voiture était en rade sur la route ! D'ailleurs je n'oublie pas ma promesse, je te dois une bière, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On commande tous à boire et on parle de tout et de rien, de nos journées et de quelques anecdotes plutôt drôles de nos missions. Anya en racontait des tas, qui ne nous mettaient pas forcément en valeur.

-Et le coup où tu as dû tenir le garde à vous pendant 4h d'affilée ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais bêtes…

-Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Clarke.

-Non Anya ! Ne dis rien où je raconte ce qui t'es arrivé en Guyane en 2014 !

-Hmmm, je dois avouer que j'hésite… Mais bon te rappeler ce « souvenir » est tellement bon, et devant Clarke qui plus est. Désolée mais je ne vais pas me gêner.

Je regardais Clarke en la suppliant de ne pas l'écouter, mais elle m'adressa une mine désolée et demanda à Anya de continuer.

-Bien, c'était en Russie il me semble, on devait juste rester au campement pour marquer notre présence en Russie. En soi ce n'était pas dur mais très ennuyant. Du coup on jouait souvent aux cartes et on faisait des paris si on perdait, histoire de pimenter la chose. Ce jour-là, j'avais gagné et je voulais en faire baver à Lexa, alors je lui ai demandé de faire le tour du camp en sous-vêtements, sachant qu'il devait bien faire -20 degrés dehors. Mais Lexa est très compétitive, alors elle se déshabille et profite qu'une voiture rentre pour se faufiler à l'extérieur du camp et réalise son défi en courant autour du camp, tout en se filmant car il nous fallait une preuve. Le seul problème, et c'est là où ça devient marrant, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer car le couvre-feu a été sonné et donc le portail était fermé et à moins de demander aux gardes de t'ouvrir tu ne peux pas rentrer. Comme cette demoiselle ici présente était en sous vêtement, elle a décidé de grimper à un des grillages un peu à l'écart, mais un garde l'a repéré et a cru à une infiltration des Russes du coup il a déclenché l'alarme et a pointé Lexa – toujours en sous-vêtements – avec des gros projecteurs. Donc toute la base l'a vue en à moitié à poil et congelée accrochée désespérément au grillage du camp. Le commandant a été mis au courant et elle a donc dû tenir le garde à vous pendant 4h. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie, surtout que son portable continuait d'enregistrer au moment de son «arrestation».

Je fusillais Anya du regard pour cette anecdote plus que gênante, pendant que Clarke faisait son maximum pour contenir son rire. Malgré la bonne ambiance qui semble régner, je remarque que Lincoln reste en retrait. Il a l'air renfermé.

-Lincoln ? Ça va ?

Avant de me répondre, il regarde Anya et me répond un «ça va très bien» peu convainquant tout en continuant de regarder Anya dans les yeux. Celle-ci se tendit face au ton employé par notre ami et je me demande bien ce qui se passe entre eux. Surtout que je n'ai pas oublié leur semblant de dispute juste avant notre arrivée. Clarke a l'air aussi perdue que moi et me regarde pour me demander si je sais quelque chose. Je lui fais non de la tête et me reconcentre sur mes deux amis.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Quand on est arrivée, vous sembliez vous disputer. Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

J'assiste alors à un combat visuel entre les deux concernés par ma question. Lincoln est le premier à parler :

-Anya, elle a le droit de savoir !

-Non, ça va la détruire !

-C'est pas en lui cachant que ça va régler le problème !

-Eh ! criais-je. Je vous rappelle que je suis là ! A côté de vous et que je vous entends !

Ils se retournent alors en même temps et Lincoln est le premier à prendre la parole :

-Ecoute ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile. Il y a quelques jours on a appris qu'Emerson était en vie apparemment il a quitté le Nigéria et est en Amérique. Il est à la tête d'une entreprise, «The Mountain» et mène sa vie. L'armée n'a encore rien fait alors qu'elle est au courant. Est-ce par ce qu'elle n'est pas au courant ? Ou alors elle a peur de représailles avec l'organisation terroriste dont faisait partie Emerson. On ne sait rien, on a eu nos infos avec des photos de la part d'un mec des renseignements qui nous devait un service. »

Je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible.

POV Clarke :

Lexa ne dit pas un mot, et je vois de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lincoln. D'un coup elle explose : elle se lève en renversant sa chaise et en hurlant :

«- C'est pas possible ! Il ne devrait même pas être en vie après sa trahison ! Son portrait devrait être affiché partout pour trahison envers les Etats-Unis ! Mais non, il se balade tranquillement comme une personne normale et dirige même une entreprise ! Mais merde c'est un criminel ! Il a tué soldats et civils, il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça, c'est dégueulasse !

Sur ce, elle sort du bar, toujours dans un état de rage. Lincoln entame un mouvement pour la rejoindre mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger et je vais rejoindre Lexa qui est dehors malgré la pluie qui s'était abattu pendant qu'on était au bar.

Elle est énervée mais aussi fatiguée de tout ça. Elle est assise contre la voiture, le regard dans le vide qui n'exprime que souffrance. Quand elle me voit arriver elle se lève et m'adresse la parole :

-Monte, je vais te ramener chez toi, il faut que je rentre chez moi après.

Elle ne me laisse pas le choix et monte dans la voiture. Le trajet se fait en silence, mais Lexa n'a pas décoléré. Elle sert tellement fort le volant que ses phalanges blanchissent. Arrivée devant chez moi, elle sort m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et me raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle repart sans un mot mais je la retiens par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle relève le regard vers moi.

-Ecoute Lexa, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais ne te renferme pas. Il ne faut pas que tu sois seule, tu ne dois pas surmonter tout ça en étant seule. Je peux voir à travers tes yeux au combien tu souffres. Mais ne part pas, reste avec moi au moins cette nuit.

Tout en disant ces mots, je la rapproche de moi et prend son visage entre mes mains. Elle détourne le regard et je vois une larme perler sur sa joue.

-Lexa… regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas faible. S'il te plaît, reste.

Elle accepte de me regarder et acquiesce, toujours sans un mot. Je la serre dans mes bras du plus fort que je puisse pour lui montrer mon soutient. On rentre en silence dans ma maison qui est vide. Il est déjà 23h, Raven doit être dans une des fêtes étudiantes de la ville, ma mère est de garde et mon père a dû rester travailler à la compagnie. Je monte dans ma chambre.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche chaude et te changer, tu es trempée.

-Je veux bien merci. Et Clarke, merci d'être là.

Je lui souris en retour et lui tend un short de sport ainsi qu'un maillot de basket trop grand pour elle. Pendant qu'elle se douche j'en profite aussi pour me changer.

Elle ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec la tenue que je lui ai prêtée. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre dans le lit.

-Tu sais, même si je ne parle pas beaucoup, ça m'affecte énormément de savoir que ce salaud est en vie.

-Je le sais, je suis là si jamais tu veux en parler mais je ne te forcerai pas.

\- Je… on ne parle pas beaucoup, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, de ce qui se passe entre nous. Mais sache que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Face à cette déclaration je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et de l'embrasser. Je la sens se détendre dans le baiser et elle me le rend. L'échange s'accentue au fil des secondes. Elle me demande l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser en chatouillant ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Je lui accorde volontiers l'accès. Je me décale au-dessus d'elle et à mon tour, je lui mordille la lèvre supérieure. Je l'entends gémir ce qui m'excite d'avantage. Elle retourne la situation en me rebasculant sous elle pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Alors comme ça on a plus tendance à être au-dessus miss Woods ? »

Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre mais me souris et m'embrasse de nouveau. A travers ces baisers, elle transmet tout ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. J'ai très très chaud et ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains sous son débardeur pour lui caresser les côtes. Je la sens frissonner sous mes doigts. Je passe mes mains sur son abdomen désormais et elle semble le prendre pour un signal car elle enlève d'elle-même le tissu qui nous gêne. Tout s'est passé très vite jusqu'à maintenant mais là l'ambiance change et devient plus douce. Elle revient doucement se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser le cou. Je suis tellement dans un état second quand ses lèvres touchent mon corps que je ne me rends même pas compte qu'elle vient de me laisser un suçon à la base de mon cou. Elle continue néanmoins sa descente de baiser jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Là, elle se redresse et me demande implicitement si elle peut aller plus loin. Je lui fais oui de la tête et elle passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt de nuit. Elle le remonte tout doucement le long de mon corps tout en me caressant le buste. On se sépare le temps de retirer complètement le tee-shirt. Elle repart à l'assaut de ma poitrine désormais libre. Je me cambre quand ses lèvres rencontrent ma peau frémissante. Elle s'occupe de mes seins avec sa bouche et les masse avec ses mains. Au bout d'un moment j'inverse nos positions encore une fois pour pouvoir la contempler.

Néanmoins, je la sens plus distante et moins sûre d'elle. Je remarque également qu'elle cherche à cacher au maximum son ventre, et donc sa cicatrice, avec ses mains. Je retire délicatement ses mains et l'embrasse avec passion pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas avoir honte de ses marques, témoin de son passé. Je continue mon chemin de baisers tout le long de son ventre et spécialement sur cette entaille qui lui déforme la chair. Je prends mon temps, comme on le ferait avec un animal apeuré.

Elle commence à se détendre et reprend le dessus de notre échange. Elle glisse une main dans mon short tout en me regardant pour vérifier si je suis d'accord. C'est mon corps qui lui répond avant moi. Je me cambre automatiquement en laissant un gémissement d'échapper de mes lèvres. Les caresses qu'elle me prodigue contre mon intimité me mettent au bord d'un gouffre duquel je ne saurai revenir.

Nous passons la nuit à nous aimer, et nous nous endormons nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _\- Ellipse nuit –_

Je me réveille ne première. Lexa est contre moi et son dos m'est dévoilé. Je peux voir son tatouage qui prend toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il est vraiment magnifique. Elle ressemble à une déesse comme ça, avec juste un drap lui arrivant sur la taille et un rayon de soleil qui atterrit pile sur elle. Je pourrais passer des heures à la contempler. Je lui embrasse délicatement la nuque pour la sortir doucement de son doux sommeil. Je la sens quitter le monde des rêves (ou cauchemars) pour revenir dans la réalité. Elle se retourne doucement vers moi et me souris de toutes ses dents. Je l'embrasse en retour.

«- Lexa, à propos d'Emerson… commençais-je.

-On peut parler d'autre chose pour l'instant ? me répond-elle

-Nous ne sommes pas obligées de parler du tout. »

Et nous reprîmes là où nous nous sommes arrêtées hier soir.

Des matins comme ça, il en faudrait plus souvent.

 **BOOM ! Alors contents ? Du clexa à fond et tout mignon. Concernant la suite, je pense encore pouvoir publier pendant l'été mais je ne sais pas encore quand car je pars souvent. Merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré des publications décalées.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
